Rewinding time
by saphira404
Summary: AU Eight years ago Sesshomarou left Kagura without a word. Now, could a chance meeting in a restaurant rekindle their old flame? And what is this secret she tries to keep from him? Rated M for language and citrus in later chapters.
1. Eight years and still counting

Hello dear readers of mine

Hello dear readers of mine! Influenced by the success of my mini story 'To see your smile' I have decided to use the same format but this time to write a story from Sesshomarou's point of view! Yikes, hope I'll do well…

_Summary:_ **AU** Eight years ago Sesshomarou left Kagura without a word. Now, could a chance meeting in a bar rekindle their old flame? And what is this secret she tries to keep from him?

_**REWINDING TIME**_

_**Part I: Eight years and still counting**_

_Disclaimer: __I don't own neither Inuyasha nor the song "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden._

**Flashback: July 27****th**** 2000**

"You know Kagura it was nice of you to let me have my party at your place" I said as we finally finished cleaning up. It must have been around five o'clock in the morning. Who knew a bunch of teenagers could create such a mess?

"I know right? Doesn't it entitle me for the girlfriend of the year award?" she asked me with her adorable smirk on her red lips. Gods I love her lips.

"All done, ready for your birthday present Sesshy?" She asked me.

"You already gave me a watch" I remarked furrowing my brows. Because of her trademark mischievous smile playing on her lips I felt like she was up to no good. But the damn girl started pouting, she knew I could not resist it. Damn witch! So I simply nodded once and followed her to her bedroom.

"Okay Sesshy, now close your eyes" she said before putting her hand on the door knob of the red door. Red had always been her favorite colors, maybe because of her eyes?

"Do you really expect this Sesshomarou to do such a thing?"

Kagura started playing with her waist long black hair. She tried to convince me to grow my silver hair as long as hers. Crazy wench, as if I would do something so inconvenient.

"Yes, this Kagura does. Otherwise that Sesshomarou is going to ruin the fabulous surprise this Kagura has been working on!" she said stomping her right foot to emphasize her point. She always did that before she got really mad at me.

It's not that I fear her or anything, it's just that it would be rather annoying to have my girlfriend of basically forever, but technically two years be mad at me on the day of my seventeenth birthday.

I remember the first day we met, we were in first grade. Kagura claimed that cooties did not exist and some classmates dared her to prove it by kissing a boy. God only knows why she chose me out of the entire bunch. All the other girls, and boys too I have to admit were scared of me. Until then, the only thing remotely close to a friend I ever had had been Bankotsu, but since his father was an employee of mine, I guess it helped.

But Kagura she was different from everyone else, just like me I guess. We started out hating each other. But she said she would stick with me until I'd admit I liked her because she knew I did. To be honest I always loved her, since the second she dared press her lips on my cheeks, but that I would never tell her.

Two years ago we were hanging out a Friday night as we did every single Friday when Kagura informed me during dinner that we were on a date. I didn't really mind, it just seemed natural. And we've been dating ever since.

"Sesshomarou Kichiro Inutaishio close your fucking eyes now! I ain't got all night!" she yelled at me. Damn, I'm not deaf, I was just thinking. Of course I narrowed my eyes at her and sent her a glare, the kind of glare that not only takes years to master but scares the hell out of people. As expected it had no effect on her, guess I do spend too much time with her.

Kagura stood there arms crossed on her chest, crimson eyes burning into my eyes.

Since she just used my full name I could tell she was really pissed, whatever was behind the red door had to be something really special. I mean I've basically seen her room more than a million times since I've known her.

I repressed the urge to sigh and decided to humor her. I closed my amber eyes and waited. Kagura giggled and kissed me on the nose. I knew she had to reach on the tip of her toes to do that, since she was so much shorter than me.

"Was that it?" I asked her sarcastically.

"No, that was for being a good puppy" she answered me, quickly kissing me on the cheek.

I growled but before I could say anything I heard a door open and close. I opened my eyes to see that Kagura had retreated to her bedroom. I tried the door knob, but of course the little wind witch had locked the door behind her.

I waited for a few seconds and as I was about to knock on the door, I heard a click and knew that I could finally see the mysterious surprise she had in store for me.

And what a surprise it was! Kagura was standing in front of me with nothing on but a pair of red boxer shorts on. Her stereo was playing the song she a month ago declared without my permission was ours: 'I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden.

I did not know how to react as she had caught me completely off guard. Once again she had managed to unsettle me. Being the gentleman that I am, I tried my best not to look down at her bare breasts, but I'm a guy after all…

"Kagura, what are you doing?" I managed to finally ask her.

"Well isn't it obvious? Are you just trying to ruin the atmosphere or what? That's your birthday present."

"I take it you are not talking about the boxers?" I asked, keeping my cool demeanor.

Kagura sent me a death glare, but none the less she advanced towards me. She put her right hand on my cheek and caressed my lower stripe with her thumb. Her other hand also reached up, and she cradled my head in both hands before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

Once we separated from our kiss, Kagura looked straight in my eyes and spoke:

"Sesshomarou, I love you more than anything. You're my best friend and I know I will always love you. Now and forever" she then emphasized her words with another kiss.

"Kagura are you sure?" I asked her as she started dragging me towards her bed.

"Don't worry my parents aren't coming back before two days and Bankotsu told your mom you're staying at his place. I really want to, but before I need you to tell me". She said with shimmering red orbs.

I knew what she wanted me to admit and said "Kagura, I love you too. Now and forever" I then kissed her deeply. She smiled and we fell back on her bed laughing.

That night we shared something incredible, it was fantastic. But it was only one night…

**End of Flashback**

It had been eight years and still this simple memory could make me feel so many emotions.

I knew I had to get up and get ready, my stupid brother would be here any minute. This dream managed to haunt me even while I took a mere nap, pathetic! Why can't I just forget about this wind witch?!

This question was still running through my head as I got dressed. As expected my idiotic brother did not ring the bell as any civilized being would, but kept knocking at the door like a mad man.

"Inuyasha, you imbecile stop this ruckus at once!" I ordered as soon as I opened the door. Truth is I was not in a good mood, and taking it all out on my brother had always been a nice way to vent.

"Keh! Ain't my fault you're not answering your door fast enough! Anyway you're ready? Miroku's already waiting for us at the restaurant" my brother said.

"Let us go then" I answered taking my car keys, Hell would freeze over before I would ever let Inuyasha drive me around.

"Feh! I've been waiting for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As expected I was sitting with my glass of whisky bored out of my mind. I glanced to the side and saw my brother and his lecherous best friend drinking and laughing. And to think it was MY twenty-fifth birthday we were celebrating…

"Shouldn't our ladies be here by now?" the lecher also known as Miroku said taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, well you know them they take so much time to get ready. Anyway isn't it time we tell Sessh about our little gift for him?" I really did not like the light in my brother's eyes as he said that.

"Oh I believe it is!" Seeing the lecher so excited was not reassuring me one bit.

I really wanted to know what the hell they had in store for me, but I knew very well that if I started asking them they would only tease me. So I stayed silent and waited for these idiots to finally say what they were going to put me through.

I do remember that the last time they both had such a mischievous look in their eyes, was when they hired a bunch of strippers for my bachelor's party. Of course I sent the girls home with a generous tip and spent a nice evening reading and sleeping.

"Aren't you trying to at least guess? Sesshomarou you can take the fun out of anything" my brother's best friend said to me.

"Yeah that's because of the stick shoved up his …" Inuyasha never got to finish that sentence. I was waiting for him to finish and then I would have beaten the hell out of him, but his girlfriend beat me up to it.

"Inuyasha! I swear if you finish that sentence…" Kagome did not even need to finish uttering her threat. Gods only knew what hold she exactly had on him, but it never failed to work.

"Oh! Sango my love you have finally arrived. But where is your pretty friend from work?" Miroku asked taking his girlfriend's hands in his. As I predicted a few seconds later she slapped him, the pervert really could not help himself…

"Well, she said she should be here any second. I'm sure Sesshomarou and her will get along great" Kagome said.

I cocked an eyebrow waiting for an explanation, even if none was needed. Ever since my divorce three years ago, those idiots have tried to pair me with several different females. As if I would be interested!

I quickly reconsidered when I heard a familiar feminine voice. I may have been years but I would never forget this voice.

"Kagome, Sango. I'm sorry I'm late guys!"

My heartbeat increased, and for once I experienced fear and doubt. Was it her? Was it really her? I could not believe it, but I had to be sure. I turned around and could not believe my eyes:

Kagura?!

**To be continued…**

A/N: Pfft that was long! So how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a review. About the song, it fitted the time period (the year 2000) and it was the nice description of the couple in the story. Oh and I also like the song. The next part will be named **The chase is on!**

**Lyrics of 'I knew I love you' by Savage Garden**

Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life


	2. The chase is on!

Part II: The Chase is on

_**Part II: The Chase is on!**_

A/N: I decided to change the title of the story, this one sounds just right. Anyway here's part 2, enjoy

.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Foreign.Dreams**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did._

"_Well, she said she should be here any second. I'm sure Sesshomarou and her will get along great" Kagome said._

_I cocked an eyebrow waiting for an explanation, even if none were needed. Ever since my divorce those idiots have tried to pair me with several different women. As if I would be interested! _

_I quickly reconsidered when I heard a familiar feminine voice. It may have been years but I would never forget this voice._

_"Kagome, Sango. I'm sorry I'm late guys!"_

_My heartbeat increased, and for once I experienced fear. Was it her? Was it really her? I could not believe it, but I had to be sure. I turned around and could not believe my eyes:_

_Kagura?!_

Her long black hair was held in a tight bun, she had grown a few inches, or maybe it was just the heeled shoes. Her lips were a vibrant red just like her eyes. Those beautiful red orbs that captured my intention the second I saw her. Yes, this was indeed MY Kagura.

"Sess…Sesshomarou" she stuttered. Her crimson eyes were opened widely, I could not blame her I myself was shocked to see her.

"Oh great, Kagura, you know Sesshomarou?" Kagome asked, if only she knew to which extent we knew each other…

"I…we…I have to go!" Kagura said before turning around and running away as if the devil itself was after her.

Everyone was stunned, even I was. But it took me just a few seconds to grab my jacket and run after her. I could hear the gasps of my brother's friends behind me, as I left without a word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura wait!" I screamed after all. I don't know why but I needed to see her, talk to her, maybe even hold her.

But of course she neither stopped nor listened. I saw that she was running towards what I presumed to be her car. I had to hurry if I wanted to be able to get to her.

"Wind witch stop running at once!" I screamed at her back. She must have been surprised to hear me raise my voice, because she stopped. But as I almost reached her she managed to take out her keys, or maybe she had them in her hand all along.

Kagura opened her car door and stepped inside. I reached her before she started the car but of course she had locked the door. In a gesture so unlike anything I would usually do, I loudly knocked on her window to get her attention but stopped when I noticed she was crying.

I stepped away from the car and let her drive away. This time I let her go, but it did not mean I had let her go forever. No, now that I saw her I knew what had been missing in my life for the past eight years: Kagura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite the fact that Inuyasha has been with Kagome for at least four years, it had never even crossed my mind to ask where she worked or what she did. But now, it appeared I would have to go to her workplace if I wanted to see Kagura again.

I entered the restaurant and made my way to our table, Of course I was not surprised that this band of idiots was gawking at me as if I had grown a third eye. I could tell by the surprise in the girls' eyes that Inuyasha told them about my past with Kagura.

Or at least what he thought he knew about it. I sat down pretending not to see their questioning glares. I took the almost full glass of whisky I had abandoned on the table and drained it in one gulp.

I raised my hand and ordered another glass, I knew I was going to need one if I had so suffer through their questions. I did not plan to really answer their questions, but I figured that it would be a nice way to gather information on MY wind witch.

Since they were trying to set me up with Kagura in the first place, I could already infer that she had to be single. This realization almost made me smile. Along with the fact that maybe I should give these morons more credit, if they picked her for me, it could be that they knew me better than I thought…

"Hum, Sesshomarou that was Kagura Kaze. You're ex girlfriend, right?" It appeared that Inuyasha was either the one with the most courage, the less respect or the less patience. These would be the only reasons why he would be the first one to question me. Or maybe he figured that being my half brother entitled him to be able to question me.

I waited until the waiter brought me my glass, before I answered "Yes it was".

I could tell by their gleaming eyes that they all wanted to ask me more, but were not fool enough to open their mouth.

"So what did she say? Did you talk to her?" he asked me once more. I could tell that his precious Kagome was the one who pressed him to ask these questions. And by the way his hanyou dog ear was twitching, I could also tell that he did not like it one bit.

"Why are you questioning this Sesshomarou? What happened between her and me is none of your concern" I said on a final tone taking a nice gulp of my glass.

"Okay, but it is of my concern! I was the one who brought Kagura here. I don't want her to decapitate me with a wind blade when I get to the office on Monday!" Kagome hissed on a tone I never heard her use before.

So it appears my Kagura still had her irresistible yet horrible temper.

"And where would that be?" I asked her peering straight into her eyes.

"I won't fall into your trap, Sesshomarou. I am not going to reveal any information to you." My brother's wench dared spit at me. She may be a miko, but she should know not to get on my nerves, I could sever her little neck before she would have time to try to purify me.

Inuyasha, who early on in his life learned that it would be in his benefit to learn how to appraise my moods, especially if he wanted to stay alive, saw that I was rather irritated and decided to get his lover to back off.

"Let it go Kagome, it's none of our business. Besides do you really think this cold bastard would say anything to us…".I really was in no mood to fight with the whelp, so I simply sent him a death glare.

"Come on, why don't we all just relax? After all we are here to celebrate Sesshomarou's twenty-fifth birthday". Miroku said.

"The pervert is right. Kagura is a big girl, don't worry about her. Let's just have fun" Sango said.

I almost rolled my eyes at them. At this point I just wanted to go through dinner, cut my cake and receive my presents as fast as possible. After all, why waste my time, it appeared I would not be getting any information from the girls.

Besides I had a wind witch to catch…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes… Kagura Kaze….She is twenty four years old…. No! Not CAZE… K-A-Z-E" I screamed in the phone. But realizing, the old hag on the other end of the line would not be able to help me I hung up.

I was really getting angry. I had spent the entire morning trying to find Kagura's address. I looked in phone books after phone books and I just hung up on the incompetent information service. Despite my best efforts, I still did not find anything. This was getting infuriating. Where could Kagura be? If she lived in the city there had to be a proof somewhere!

I sat down on the couch and started to massage my temples, I could already feel a massive headache coming. I had no idea she lived in this city, I wondered when she moved from our hometown of Sengoku. To think that all this time we were so close to each other, we could have met in a store or in one of the busy streets of Shikon city.

Shikon city, I always hated this over crowded city. Ever since I moved out there two days after I turned seventeen, if it weren't for my father… Ridiculous! No need to dwell on the past.

I then heard a loud knock at my front door and knew it was Inuyasha, but I didn't know why he could possibly be here. I opened the door and let him in.

Inuyasha wasted no time as he said "You know it might not be any of your business, but I thought you'd like to know that Kagome works for a magazine called 'Goshinboku'. Don't know why I'm telling you this, I just felt like it I guess. Anyway if Kagome asks you, I spent the afternoon playing video games with Miroku."

Before I had time to register anything, my little brother was out the door, but of course not before uttering "don't screw it up. Bye bastard!"

A part of me wanted to follow him and beat him up for his lack of respect, but another part of me wanted to thank him. I simply decided to do none of these two and jumped on my computer to find the address of the offices of 'Goshinbuku' magazine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt like some stalker, sitting at a terrace across from the doors of the magazine's offices for Kagura to come out. Such actions really are beneath me, but Kagura had left me no other choice.

And there she was coming out with Kagome and Sango. The three of them were smiling and laughing at something one of them must have said. I always loved Kagura's laughter, it was soft warm and I found it comforting. Right now she looked like my wind witch from all these years ago. Her appearance was slightly different, but her wicked smile, cherry red lips and shimmering red orbs were the same.

I stepped towards the three women and as expected they stopped dead in their tracks and all traces of laughter disappeared at once.

"Sesshomarou? What are you doing here?" Sango asked me. As if it was not obvious, but I stayed my tongue, I was busy studying the different emotions playing on Kagura's face.

"Did Inuyasha tell you about here? He is so dead!" Kagome said with burning eyes. A part of me felt bad for my brother, but just a tiny part. I was not to blame after all if he decided to take an aggressive wench. Beside it's not like he did not deserve it. Maybe I will send him a get well basket in his hospital room.

"Girls, it's okay. You know what, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kagura said.

Kagome and Sango finally left but not without sending death glares at me, as if this could frighten ME!

I breathed deeply and finally started "Kagura…

**To be continued…**

A/N: And I'll stop here. I wonder how Kagura is going to react to Sesshomarou crashing into her life? Find out next time, in **Just listen!**


	3. Just listen!

Part III: Just listen

_**Part III: Just listen!**_

A/N: Here is part 3, enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

_On :_

**Inuyasha Babybre**

_On :_

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Animeangelgotherwings**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did._

_I breathed deeply and finally started "Kagura_, there is so much I want to say…"

"Don't waste your breath you bastard! Do you really expect me to stand here and listen to you after what you've done to me! Well this will only happen in your dreams."

Kagura then breathed deeply and continued "You know what, fuck you Sesshomarou. I got over you eight years ago and I sure as hell don't want you back in my life!" she then stopped to take her breath once more. I remembered she used to breathe hard every time she felt like crying. Kagura then started to stomp her right foot, it appeared she had not lost this habit either.

"Kagura, I know I hurt you in the past. But just listen to me I…" she then once again cut me.

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you really going to stand here and try to apologize and justify yourself?! You are the worse kind of bastard ever!"

After stating this, Kagura then walked away no doubt to get to her car. But all of a sudden she turned around and walked up to me. The wind sorceress then raised her hand and cupped my cheek, caressing my stripes with her thumb just like she used to. I could see all the unvoiced sadness and sorrow I caused her flashing in her beautiful crimson eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something I did not know what to say, but I wanted to make her feel better. Before I had time to utter a single word, Kagura's right hand left my cheek but to return in a completely different way. She slapped me with all her strength before saying "leave me alone from now on you bastard!"

She then stomped off. Knowing her she needed to time to cool off, and I could do that. I could leave her time, but not too much. After all I did wait eight years. But I knew I could wait some more, since I was now sure that she still loved me. I could tell by the look in her eyes, the way she touched me. I knew it, after all we did swear 'Now and forever'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was lying on my bed alone in my big apartment. I remember when I bought the place after my divorce three years ago. Stupid real estate agent was blabbering about how wonderful the place would be to raise a family. She was so annoying, that it took all my self control not to chop her head off with my poison whip. As if this Sesshomarou looked like a family man. She had to be kidding me.

During the three years of our marriage, the idea of starting a family with my ex wife never even crossed my mind. The only woman that could ever be worthy of bearing my children would be Kagura. Once again thinking about her, this wind witch is going to drive me out of my mind!

As hard as I tried I just could not figure out a way for Kagura to accept to talk to me. And knowing how stubborn she could be, I was sure it could be a while before she would willingly listen to me. It was not like I could tie her up and make her listen. All I wanted was to explain to her what really happened eight years ago, explain to her why I _had_ to leave.

I sat up and sighed. Really when did I become so pathetic? It really was not like me to lie around moping about the past in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. Really pathetic. How could I be brought down by a mere wench? Who am I kidding? Kagura is not just any woman she was and will always be MY woman.

I stood and changed, I needed to at least go see her. Ever since my birthday dinner I have not been able to focus on my work. I needed to get rid of the 'Kagura problem' and fast, I had a very important case to plead in court in two days. Of course I already knew I was going to win, but still I enjoyed having a clear mind when I stepped in a court room and faced a judge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura did not live far from her workplace. It was almost a walking distance, but the fact that she would take her car to work did not surprise me at all. She had always been lazy and hated walking. Growing up if it were not for me she could spend an entire weekend sitting on her couch in front of the TV eating junk food. The only way of transportation she enjoyed was flying, I guess it was to be expected from a wind sorceress…

Finding her apartment building has not been hard. Starting from the offices of Goshinbuku magazine if I had wanted to I could have easily tracked her scent. But since I saw her license plate, I simply asked a friend of mine at the police department to return a favor he owed me and he was able to track down her address.

I breathed deeply as I paced in front of her building's front gate. Inuyasha would be laughing so hard, if he knew that I was afraid of even knocking on her door. What am I thinking? I do not know fear!

As I was about to buzz her door and ask her to open the front gate, one of her neighbors came out. I took this as a sign and before the gate closed behind him I stepped in the courtyard.

I went up the stairs and stood in front of her apartment. I could feel my heart pounding, how annoying to feel all these emotions rushing through my head. Apprehension and fear of being rejected, happiness to simply see her face once more and even some sadness, who knew what, was waiting for me behind the closed green door.

I gently knocked on the door and waited. As expected it did not take long for Kagura to open the door. She was wearing a white pair of shorts and a small form fitting red tank top, despite being twenty three years old she still looked like the awkward teenager I grew to love, okay maybe she did grow some curves.

In her right hand she was holding a chocolate smeared wooden spoon and I knew she was pissed. Every time Kagura baked, it meant she was mad, especially when she baked her double layered chocolate cake.

It hurt me to see the bright smile she had on disappear as soon as she saw me. Kagura quickly yet forcefully closed the door, but to my surprise not before stepping outside next to me. I wondered if she simply did not want me to see the inside of her home. Or maybe she was hiding something? Or someone? Perhaps she did have a boyfriend after all?

No, Inuyasha would not dare try to set me up with another man's woman, or would he? I quickly chased the idea out of my head as I realized that even if I would not put pass Miroku and Inuyasha to do such a thing, Kagome and Sango would never allow it.

"Are you stalking me? I thought I asked you to stay the hell away from me?" Kagura asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I merely wish to talk to you" I answered locking my eyes with hers. I saw her shiver and I loved the fact that I could still make her react this way.

"Why won't you just go away, just like you did eight years ago?"

"I did not just go away, there were things I needed to do" I said still not dropping her gaze.

"Things? Things far more important than pathetic old Kagura I presume? You left without a word, just like that, it was as if you vanished of the face of the earth. You did not even let me know you were alright. How could you? Right after we…Never mind it doesn't matter any more this is in the past I don't care anymore" Kagura said turning around.

I sensed that she wanted to get away, so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I took her in my arms. I did not even care that the chocolate batter on the spoon smeared all over my immaculate and expansive white shirt. The only thing that mattered was her.

"Kagura, just listen to me" I said as softly as I could, running my hand through her hair. I noticed that her hair was much shorter now that I could see its entire length since it was not confined in a bun. She cut her beautiful waist long ebony tresses, and to think that I let my hair grow, because I knew that she would like it. Not that I ever thought I would see her again, but just in case.

"No, you're too late. You're fucking eight years too late! I would have wanted to listen then. But not today, I am not some love struck teenager anymore. I am a grown woman Sesshomarou." She tried to get free of my embrace but I was not ready to let her go, not just yet. It was so sweet to hear my name on these soft red lips once more.

She started to struggle as she tried to get free, I could tell she wanted to stay in my arms as mush as I wanted her too. She was just being stubborn and refused to give in to her real emotions and desires.

"Damn woman stop squirming and listen!" I screamed, I really had enough of her stubbornness. She must have been surprised because she stopped moving and looked up at me.

"Fine, go on." She said stomping her right foot.

"Kagura the reason I left all those years ago, was that…" I started but did not have time to finish as the door of her apartment opened to reveal a black haired young girl?!

"Mommy when are you coming back inside? We have to finish the cake!" the little girl whined. She then looked up at me and asked "who are you and what are you doing to my mom?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Evil cliffie! Ha ha ha! Saphira can be so mean. Anyway, next time we will see who this little girl really is, part 4 will accordingly be named **What?!**


	4. What!

Part IV: What

_**Part IV: What?!**_

A/N: Here s part 4, enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did._

"_Damn woman stop squirming and listen!" I screamed, I really had enough of her stubbornness. She must have been surprised because she stopped moving and looked up at me._

"_Fine, go on." She said stomping her right foot._

"_Kagura the reason I left all those years ago, was that…" I started but did not have time to finish as the door of her apartment opened to reveal a young girl?!_

"_Mommy when are you coming back inside? We have to finish the cake!" the little girl whined. She then looked up at me and asked "who are you and what are you doing to my mom?"_

MOM! I could not believe my ears, Kagura had a daughter? And then it hit me, my heart started pounding_, _my throat felt too dry and my palms became sweaty: what if the girl was…mine? I needed to be sure, I had no idea how old a kid of her size could be so I asked

"How old are you?"

"Rin isseven years old but will turn eight in May! Why do you ask? Are you one of mommy's friends?"

I barely registered the little girl's question as I was too busy looking at her. She may have had her mother's raven hair, but the amber eyes, along with the single pink stripe she had on each of her cheeks indicated that she was my daughter. The last sign that erased any doubt I could have ever had, was the blue crescent adorning her forehead. It was slightly hidden by her thick black bangs, but it was there. The same blue crescent that proudly distinguished the first born of a demon in my family. I myself being my father's first son had the same blue crescent.

Rin was my daughter, my own flesh and blood. And I had no idea she existed until now. For a split second I wondered what would have happened if I had had children with my ex wife, and that our first born did not have the crescent mark. Would I have then realized I had an offspring somewhere in the world? I mentally shook my head, it really was not the time for hypothetical questions.

I looked down a Kagura, she was still in my arms and was avoiding my questioning gaze. I wanted to shake her and make her give me answers, how dare she keep such a thing from me? I was the girl's father! I had a right to know! I wanted answers so I simply uttered her name "Kagura?"

"Not now, not in front of her. Please Sesshomarou. I know we both have some explaining to do but not here and now".

She finally looked up at me and the great sadness I saw in her ruby red eyes cut me in two. I simply nodded and reluctantly let her go.

"Mommy is that a friend of yours?" Rin asked once more. I was curious to see what Kagura would answer. I did not expect her to tell the girl I was her father, after all even I needed time to assess the situation. Me, a father!

"Yes, a vey old friend I haven't seen him in a very long time" Kagura said as she turned towards OUR daughter.

"What's your name? I am Rin Kaze, I live here with mommy" the little girl said cheerfully. I could already tell that she had not inherited my calm demeanor. I did not fail to notice that the girl's name was Kaze just like her mother's. This realization hurt me, but what was I expecting?

"My name is Sesshomarou Kichiro Inutaishio" I usually hated using my full name, but I figured my daughter needed to know at least this much about me.

Rin clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh wait! I did not say my full name, let me go again. My name is Rin Taishi Kaze" she said a huge smile on her face.

Her middle name was 'Taishi' as in Inutaishio, so Kagura did name her after me in some way. At the same time, this made me proud and made my heart ache even more. Out of the corned of my eye I looked at my wind witch, she had her eyes locked on Rin.

"Sesshomarou? Wait it sounds like Sesshy! Mommy's teddy bear, the one she gave me?" Rin said.

I almost smiled 'Sesshy' was the ridiculous name Kagura gave to a pink teddy bear I gave her on our first Valentine's day together. She said that it was the cutest thing I ever got her so that it deserved a cute name as well. Hence the ridiculous name 'Sesshy', at least she stopped calling me 'Sesshy' as she did not want to 'hurt the teddy bear's feelings. Crazy wench. Maybe crazy but still in love with me, otherwise why would she keep 'Sesshy' for all these years? And even give him to our daughter?

"Did you give it to her?" Rin asked me with bright amber eyes.

"Yes I did" I answered.

"When, why, how?" Rin asked with a broad smile. She then added "tell me the story, please oh pretty please. After all mom said Prince Charming gave it to her".

Prince charming, who me? I looked over at Kagura and she was blushing a nice shed of red.

"No time for old stories, Sesshomarou was living" the wind witch said as she headed for her front door.

"Can't he at least stay for dinner? Can he wait to taste our cake?" Rin asked. I noticed she had the same pout as her mother.

I figured that if I wanted to see more of my two women, I had to play nice. So I sided along with Kagura on this one. As much as I wanted to spend the evening with the two of them, and get to know Rin better, I figured that Kagura did not want me there. Besides we both needed time to think.

"Kagura is right, I have matters to attend". The sad expression on Rin's face hurt me, but I had to stay firm on this one.

"Okay, Rin understands. Good bye Mr Inutaishio" she then smiled and ran inside. I found it strange to have my own daughter call me by my last name. But in time I was sure she would call me 'daddy'.

"In two days Rin has a birthday party to attend. I'll use the occasion to go to your place, just give me your address I'll come see you." Kagura said.

I took out my business card and wrote my address on the back, along with my cell phone number. When I handed the card to Kagura, our fingers brushed it may have been just a fraction of a second, but it was enough to send shivers down our spines. She quickly took the card and retreated to her apartment.

I went back home, a nice smile playing on my lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You what?! You're fucking kidding, right? That's not possible!"

"Inuyasha, how many times will I have to tell you? Stop using so many profanities! Especially at the office."

But I was not surprised by his colorful vocabulary, after all he just learned he was uncle to a seven years old girl.

"But how did this happen?" Miroku asked putting down the folder we were working on in my office.

"One would think that a pervert like you would not need to ask such a question" I remarked. Miroku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Well I'll be damned fluffy is a dad. So what are you going to do now?" If I had not been thrown back by Inuyasha's question, I would have beaten him up for daring to call me fluffy.

"I mean are you going to get joint custody of Rin?" I recognized the lawyer side of my brother. Even if he and Miroku were technically still in law school, they worked part time in our family's law firm. They very often assisted me and I have to admit that Inuyasha Miroku and I made a good legal team. Of course I would never let any of these two know that.

"Are Kagura and you going to get together again? You guys could move in together or even get married! A love story that transcends time how romantic!" the pervert exclaimed.

Looking over my desk at these two idiots made me realize what a strange relationship we have. We may be forced to interact because we often worked together, but at the same time they were the closest things to friends that I had, which was quite pathetic. After all Miroku was _Inuyasha's_ best friend since childhood and also I was not raised with Inuyasha even if my half brother was only two years younger than me.

"This Sesshomarou does not see why I should tell you what I plan to do" I retorted to their questioning.

"Keh! In other words you have no fucking idea of what to do. And that scares the shit out of you" my brother said with a grin.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha. But do not worry it is quite understandable. If one of my exes told me out of nowhere that I had a seven years old child I would be horrified" Miroku said nodding his head.

"Pfft! What exes? Besides aren't you always asking women to bear your child every two seconds?" Inuyasha asked his friend. The two of them then started bickering, and I got bored.

I stood up and looked out the window of my office. As much as these two imbeciles got on my nerves, they were right. What should I do? Should I ask Kagura for join custody of Rin? Or maybe visitation rights for starters?

That would never do, I wanted to have both my wind witch and my daughter. Maybe Miroku was right, maybe I should ask Kagura to move in with me, of course she would never accept. Maybe not, my apartment was very spacious, I lived in one of the best school districts (something told me Kagura was against private schools), and my neighborhood was very safe.

My little reflection was interrupted by the ring of my cell phone. I did not recognize the caller ID, but was pleasantly surprised when picked up and was greeted by none other than Kagura's voice.

"Yo Sessh it's just to tell you that I'll come over around five thirty. You'll be home by then?"

"Yes"

"Okay, well see you at five thirty Bye ho!"

"Bye ho" I answered back. I did not know if the fact that she used our secret greeting was an unconscious act of habit, or a proof that she had not forgotten about it and consequently me? Or maybe it showed how much she longed for the days we spent together?

"Damn Sessh you're freaking me out!" Inuyasha screamed.

I guess that I must have had a clueless facial expression, because Miroku supplied an explanation "We've never seen you looking so 'happy'. You were smiling. Are you sure you're alright?"

I had to breathe deeply, I needed to come down. How dare these idiots make fun of me? But I decided to let it go, something told me that my father and step mother would not be too happy if I decapitated their son, and Miroku just was not worth the trouble….

"Let us get back to work" I said as I once more sat behind what used to be my father's desk.

I needed to finish up this ridiculous malpractice case we were working on as fast as possible, so that I would have time to focus on how to get my wind witch back.

A/N: So how was it? Leave me a review. Next time, Sesshy puts his plan into action, keep your eyes opened for part 5 it will be named **Negotiations**.


	5. Negotiations

Part V: Negotiations

_**Part V: Negotiations**_

A/N: Here s part 5, it's extra super long, so enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did._

I heard the door bell and hurriedly opened the front door of my apartment. As expected it revealed Kagura wearing a light brown suit with a white shirt, so I assumed she came straight from work. I led her to the living room.

"Did you make these?" Kagura asked me pointing to a plate of crust free peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches resting on the coffee table. They used to be her favorite, she could eat platters of those along with a few root beers. I made the sandwiches myself for her, but I would never eat those abominations.

"Yes I did. Why are you surprised?" I asked her as I sat down on one of the leather sofa.

"No, it's just that you used to hate these" she said before wolfing down a sandwich. I almost smiled, I knew she just could not resist. It appeared that Kagura really had not changed that much.

"I still do. But I made them for you" I then stood up and hurried to get a can of root beer for her and a bottled water for me.

"I knew something was missing." she said taking the beverage from my hand.

I watched her eat and wondered if she was really hungry or just trying to occupy her self as she seemed very nervous. Or maybe she was just trying to mock me by ignoring me. Anyway I was getting irritated by her silence.

"Kagura, why did you not tell me about Rin? Did you not think I had a right to know I was a father?" I asked her looking at straight in her ruby red eyes.

She looked like she was going to choke. She coughed and took a long gulp of her drink before looking at me with flaming orbs.

"And how was I supposed to do that? By telepathy? I had no idea of where you were! You are the one who disappeared without letting me know. And now I'm the bad guy? Give me a break! We slept together, I gave you my virginity and then you disappear without a word or telling me where you were. I went up to your house and found it empty, imagine my shock!" Kagura screamed.

"What are you talking about? I wrote you a letter. You are the one who did not write back!" I screamed at her, how dare she say that?

"A letter? What letter? I never received anything." She exclaimed shaking her head.

"I wrote you a letter, where I explained everything and gave you my address. I also asked you to write back. Besides a year after that I went to your house but your family moved".

"I'm telling you I never got any damn letter! Get it through your thick skull! And yeah my dad got a new job so we moved a few months after you left."

I could feel my inner demon screaming inside me, it was not mad at Kagura for say, it was just mad. Taking out my anger and frustration on my wind witch was tempting, but it was not a good idea. Right now I was really mad and needed to vent, where was Inuyasha when you needed him?...

But I managed to calm my inner beast down when I saw tears falling from Kagura's eyes. I presumed they were tears of anger, but I was not sure. I breathed deeply and walked towards her, with the pad of my thumb I wiped her tears away.

"Calm down. Let us start from the beginning, something does not sound right". I spoke as gently as possible and took her hand. We sat next too each other on the couch. For a long time we just stayed in silence.

"The night after we…" I struggled to find a word to describe the night we conceived Rin, and this amused Kagura to no end. She started to giggle then just exploded in a fit of laughter. Even if she was making fun of me I liked her smiling face.

"The night you popped my cherry, deflowered me. Or rather if I remember it was the other way around" she said with a wicked smile. "Oh you're blushing, how cute. I see you're still a stuck up, and I thought that the years would have loosened you up".

"This Sesshomarou does not blush!" I exclaimed, sending her one of my famous death glares. She just smiled and reached up to cup my cheek, she then gently stroked my lower stripe with her thumb. How I loved and missed this simple gesture, I almost purred in contentement.

"So what happened after you left my house?" She asked me on a serious tone staring right in my eyes.

"When I got home, my father was there. I thought he just came over to visit my mother and I. But I was wrong, he said that I was going to move in with him, Izayoi and Inuyasha, here in Shikon city.

Of course I refused, but mother said it was for the best, since her illness was not improving. He only gave me an hour to pack my things, I would have called you, but if you remember at the time your phone was out of order. Mother suggested I write to you, once I arrived at my father's house, which I did".

"It's the letter you've been talking about?" she asked me.

"Yes, in it I explained everything. I figured you would be angry, and that a long distance relationship would be hard on us. Therefore, in the letter I told you to write back if you wanted to continue with our relationship, otherwise not to bother writing back. When I did not receive an answer I thought you did not want me anymore."

I figured I said enough, I did not want to tell her about the sadness, the pent up anger and the endless questioning of why she would not want me anymore.

"I never received your letter, too bad it would have saved me a great deal of sleepless nights." Kagura then let out a humor less chuckle.

She then continued "I thought you just did not want me anymore, at first I was just sad. But when I found out I was pregnant, I was just mad, and I'm still mad. You left us alone you jerk."

Kagura then raised the hand that was resting on my cheek I awaited the blow, but it never came. She threw herself in my arms and hugged me as if I was going to go away, little did she know that now that I had her I would never let her go.

"I am sorry" I said hugging her back, holding her in my arms just felt so right.

"It was hard, just so hard." She murmured against my chest.

"I know"

"No you don't, I was pregnant and alone at seventeen. You have no fucking idea how it was like".

"What about your parents?" I asked, I just felt so guilty. It must have been hell for Kagura. _I_ had a hard time managing school and working part time at the law firm when I was a student. Just thinking about how she alone had to provide for our daughter made me sick. But I would make it out to her. I then swore to myself never to leave my girls ever again.

"Dad wanted me to give up Rin after her birth. That was the original plan."

Hearing that I growled low in my chest, I just could not help it. The thought of her abandoning our daughter enraged me. But then again was it not what I did, I abandoned my child too.

"But when I held her in my arms, and I saw her beautiful amber eyes, it was like you were still with me you know. I just couldn't go through with it. I fell in love with Rin at first sight. My dad was mad, but mom stuck by my side, and eventually he agreed to let me keep her."

"What happened then?" I asked letting her hair free of her bun, I just missed the sensation of combing her hair with my fingers. I could spend hours just running my fingers through her raven tresses.

"Well, I juggled between my part time job, school and Rin. Thanks to my parents and Kanna, you remember her, my little sister? She used to babysit for me all the time." Kagura then laughed lightly as if remembering something good.

"So as I was saying, I managed to graduate from high school then I went to college and got a degree in communications. I wrote for the town's newspaper for a while. And then I moved to Shinkon city with Rin and I started working at Goshinboku magazine a few months ago."

She then finished her story and relaxed in my arms. It surprised me how easy it was to talk to her just like old times. I still felt like the tall and thin teenager I used to be. It was as if eight years did not go by, and that Kagura and I were sitting in my living room watching a movie, her sitting next to me and cuddling against my side.

"What about you?" she finally asked.

"Not much, I followed the plan father had for me. I went to law school and ended up taking over the firm after father retired a year ago." I did not know why but I did not want to let Kagura know about my marriage just yet.

"Based on what Kagome said you get along with Inuyasha. She also says he is the most wonderful man and I remembered him as a snotty brat" she said with a smile.

"He still is. But you have not seen that much of him growing up" I said. We stayed in silence before I added "Rin is beautiful".

"Well she is her mother's daughter" she said wit a grin.

"Indeed."

"You know, it's quite funny how much alike the two of you are"

"How so?" I asked, I had a hard time believing the hyper active smiling little girl had anything in common with me.

"Well she is a neat freak, and she hates peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches! Mom says it's because she ate a lifetime's worth when I was pregnant with her. At some point it was the only think I could stomach."

How I would have loved to see Kagura pregnant with my child she must have been beautiful. I then realized all the things I missed from Rin's life all because of a lost letter. I missed her first word, her first steps, and her first day at school.

"And she is as stubborn as you are" Kagura said with a laugh.

"Look who's talking?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Kagura smiled and broke free of our embrace; she then stretched and looked at her watch. As soon as she left my arms a feeling of loss washed through my body, I had to refrain myself from forcefully pulling her back in my arms.

"Do you have to go?" I asked hopeful that she did not have to.

"No I still have time" she said before reaching out for her root beer and draining it.

"Kagura, I want to be a part of Rin's life from now on. I already missed on a lot and do not intend to miss anything else" I said on a determined tone.

"I figured you would want to. I guess we should think about how to tell her she is your daughter. Maybe you could come over for dinner…"

"I don't think you understand what I want" I cut her.

"Do you want to take my baby away from me?!" she asked rising up and looking at me with a mix of fear and anger.

"This Sesshomarou would never do such a thing!" I exclaimed louder than I intended to, but what kind of person did she take me for?!

"What I mean is that I want you and Rin to come live with me" I said.

"You're kidding right? You can't just barge in to my life and try to change everything. I understand that you want to see more of Rin and want to make up for lost time. But…." While speaking Kagura was slowly but surely heading towards the door. I wondered if I scared her off.

Using my demonic speed I was by her side in a fraction of a second. I held her tightly in my arms and nuzzled her cheek. I knew how much Kagura loved this simple gesture. And as I expected the relaxed in my arms, this might have been a cheap shot, but I would do anything to keep her close.

I was ready to give Kagura all the different advantages of living in my neighborhood, but I changed my plan and instead said "You are afraid of our relationship, and I understand. But I promise that I will never hurt you again. We will take things slowly, I just do not want to lose any more time. I want to be with you and Rin." I looked down at saw that she was did not seem completely convinced.

I raised her chin and forced her to look in my eyes. I gently pressed my lips to hers, and as I expected a delightful tingling sensation spread throughout our bodies just like it used to. I broke our kiss and she whimpered at the loss of contact, I smirked and said "Do you remember: now and forever".

She nodded and kissed me. This time our kiss was more passionate, I then realized we were not two love struck teenagers anymore, but a man and a woman. I gently grazed her lower lip with my fang, and she parted her lips offering me entrance. Our tongues entwined and we explored each other's mouth for a long time. I gently caressed her back, while Kagura's clever fingers lost themselves in my silver hair.

"Do you still have any more doubts?" I asked her as we parted our lips.

"Isn't it too soon?" she asked me breathless.

"Does it feel like it is?" I asked back.

Kagura looked thoughtful for a second before smiling and saying "actually it just feels right. Crazy no? But I'll have to talk to Rin first, she has her say in this".

"Of course, but you meant WE will to speak to Rin?" I asked.

"Of course I did Fluffy" she said before kissing me. Her cherry red lips were so sweet that I did not care if she just used the nickname I hated the most.

'Fluffy' was on the 'nicknames I hate, and you better not use unless you want me to beat you up or worse list' at the number one position right before 'Sesshy'.

Now how to tell my daughter that I am her father?

**To be continued…**

A/N: Wow, hope you're happy that was a long one. Just so you know, it's not because Sesshy and Kagura are back together that it means the story is finished. No I have so mush more coming. Don't miss part six, it will be named **Cohabitation**.


	6. Cohabitation

Part VI: Cohabitation

_**Part VI: Cohabitation**_

A/N: Here s part 6, enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

**Thank you to all who put my story in their story alert or favorite list.**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did._

I rang the bell, of Kagura's apartment and waited for her to open. For some reason I followed Inuyasha's advice and dressed as casual and relaxed as possible. In his opinion no girl could resist having a 'cool daddy'. So I wore a pair of light blue jeans with a simple white shirt. I even tied my hair in a low ponytail.

To my surprise Rin opened the front door. As soon as she saw me, her eyes lightened up and she smiled broadly before grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. We stopped in front of what appeared to be the kitchen. By the smell of it I knew that Kagura was making one of her mother's pasta dishes.

"Mommy, look Mr Inutaishio is here!" my daughter squealed happily.

"Oh you're here? Good, you can help Rin dress the table" Kagura said busy mixing some greens.

"Mom, Rin doesn't need help!" The little girl said with a pout. Stubborn and independent, yep that's my girl.

I did not say anything, but I reached to rest my hand on the top of Rin's raven hair. It was a strange feeling thinking that she was my own flesh and blood.

"Since Rin likes Mr Inutaishio, it's okay" she said with a smile leading me towards the dining room area.

I made a mental note that the first thing we would have to do was to make her call me 'father' or at least 'dad'. The lawyer side of me then thought of all the legal process we would have to go through before she could legally be my daughter, it would include changing Rin's name from Kaze to Inutaishio of course.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's very good, it tastes just like grandma's" Rin said as she finished her pasta.

"Well thank you. But just so you know, you can flatter me all you want but you're still eating your vegetables" Kagura said pointing her fork towards the unfinished half of Rin's plate. "Same goes for you Sessh" she said glaring at me.

I wondered since when did Miss 'peanut butter marshmallow sandwich are the best' became an advocate of healthy food. I guess it comes with the mother instinct or something. But to the point of forcing ME to eat vegetables…Ridiculous, did she not know that Rin and are were both DOG demons? And dog demons do not need to eat vegetables. But anyway I decided to humor her and slowly ate the offending food. Which was worth it as Kagura now had a bright smile on her face.

When we finished dinner, the three of us sat in the living room. After a short silence Kagura finally said "sweetie there's something Sesshomarou and I want to talk to you about."

"If it is about him being Rin's father, Rin already knows" the little girl said on a sing song tone, her bright amber eyes shifting from Kagura to me. Kagura and I were astonished; personally I was at a loss for words.

"But, how did you know?" Kagura finally asked.

"Well there's the fact that we're both dog demons, and we have almost the same demonic markings, and the amber eyes. As soon as I saw him I knew he was Rin's father. Also you were hugging him mommy, you never hug people. So what do we do now?"

I smirked during Rin's explanation, her intellect and power of deduction impressed me. But as soon as she asked us about the future I became uneasy.

"Well, it's really up to you, but I was thinking that for the remainder of your summer break maybe we could move in with Sesshomarou. See if it works out." Kagura said.

Rin looked thoughtful for a while, she then got up and said "Rin doesn't want that." Kagura and I were once again surprised, especially me it had never crossed my mind that maybe my own daughter would reject me.

The little girl than jumped on her mother's lap and encircled Kagura in her arms before saying "Rin wants to stay with him and mommy forever. He makes mommy happy, you've been smiling all week long. And that makes Rin happy. But can I ask something?" My daughter said the last part turning towards me.

I nodded and Rin asked shyly "can I call you daddy?"

I almost sighed in relief, for a second I thought she would ask about Kagura and my relationship. I managed to somehow say "you can". Hearing my words Rin smiled brightly at me before whispering "daddy".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin is hungry" she exclaimed barging in my bedroom. I looked up from the file I was working on, and looked up to see my daughter wearing a pink summer dress. She held something pink and fuzzy in her arms and it took me some time to realize it was none other than 'Sesshy' Kagura's former teddy bear.

"There is plenty to eat in the fridge" I said once more turning my eyes to the wrongful termination case once more.

"But there is nothing Rin likes" she said a nice pout on her face and stomping her right foot. This almost made me smile she was so much like her mother.

"Fine, let us go grocery shopping" I said standing up.

Rin had already run to the guest room, that had been remodeled into her room. Since they 'temporarily moved in' with me a week ago, Rin has been sleeping in the only guest room, and Kagura in my bedroom. I myself slept on the living room sofa.

At first I did not know that when Kagura said we had to 'take things slow' it implied us not sharing a bed. I once more reminded myself not to be too greedy. After all she had moved in with me, and she agreed to give our relationship a try. And it would have to be enough for the time being.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as we entered the super market I was filled with dread as I asked myself over and over again one question: what to feed a seven years old girl? I had no idea. So far Kagura had been in charge of feeding Rin. But today she had to leave for the office in a hurry, therefore she did not leave anything for Rin.

I decided not to call Kagura, I had to prove to her that I could be a responsible father. Besides I did not want to bother her at work. I then realized that I only had one alternative left, so I took out my cell phone.

"Sesshomarou? Why are you calling? Is Inuyasha alright?" she asked me panicked without even a greeting.

"Why wouldn't he be?" I asked surprised.

"Well, the last time you called was after Inuyasha's motorcycle accident. You called to let me know he was in the hospital getting checked up."

"As far as I know he is alright. The reason I called is that…I need your help" I struggled to let the words out, asking for help especially from her was the most unpleasant experience, but I would go through it for Rin.

"My help? Is everything alright?" At this point I though that this woman really needed to stop worrying about everything, as her unnecessary concern was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Izayoi, what can this Sesshomarou feed my seven year old daughter?" I asked. The only answer given was compete silence. I waited and after a while she finally said

"I am sorry, Sesshomarou but for a while there I thought you said you had a seven years old daughter".

I almost rolled my eyes, humans and their pathetic senses. Conversing with her was annoying me, but looking down at Rin's beaming face I forced myself to say "yes I do and her name is Rin".

"Oh dear! You are at your apartment, right? I will come cook lunch for her" she said but I knew that she was really burning with curiosity and wanted me to answer her many questions. But I agreed none the less.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you Mrs. Inutaishio it was very good" Rin said before going to watch TV in my living room. As soon as she left the dining room, I knew my father's wife would start asking questions.

"She is a lovely girl." Izayoi said before clearing the table not saying another word. She then turned towards me and said "why don't you bring Kagura and Rin over at the house on Sunday? I will also invite the others." By 'the others' I knew she meant Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango. I guessed it was time for another one of my step mother's annoying and boring Sunday brunch.

I nodded my approval and she smiled broadly at me. Wanting to get rid of Izayoi as fast as possible, I called my daughter "Rin, come say goodbye".

She came running holding a horrid green toad like stuffed toy she introduced to me as Jaken.

"Are you leaving Mrs. Inutaishio?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but I will see you on Sunday. And also stop calling me Mrs. Inutaishio, it is way too formal".

"Well, Rin calls mommy's mother grandma, so can I call you grandma Iza?"

Izayoi looked at me hopefully, I almost, almost felt sorry for the woman who knew if Inuyasha would ever have kids. Personally I prayed not, as if we needed more of him running around. But on the other hand from my side of the family Izayoi would be he closest thing to a grandmother Rin could have, since my own mother died years ago.

"You can" I managed to say without rolling my eyes as the two of them hugged smiling.

"Rin likes 'Grandma Iza' a lot" my daughter commented as Izayoi disappeared behind the front door. I did not bother to comment and went back to work in my room. But before I reached the door, Rin took my hand in her smaller one and asked "Daddy, can Rin and Jaken watch TV in your room?"

I was sure that it would prevent me from concentrating fully on my cases but I agreed none the less. After all the reason why Rin and Kagura moved in with me, and that I decided to work from home this week was so that we could spend more time together. Therefore I nodded my approval.

Rin squealed happily and ran to settle herself on my bed amid all my open files.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it all to hell!" I heard Kagura whisper as she bumped into something. I was lying on the couch ready to fall asleep when I heard her, I was sure she bumped into a piece of furniture as she tried to make her way to my bedroom without turning the lights on. She once more cursed as she bumped into something else. All her ruckus was annoying me and I did not want her to wake up Rin.

"I am not sleeping" I said as I sat up. Kagura instantly turned the lights on. She sighed and carelessly dropped her keys on a side table.

"Gods I hate the end of the month. Too much fucking things going on at work!" she said as she grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. "We had to finish this month's issue today. I'm so tired. Did you and Rin have a nice day?" she asked me, heading towards my bedroom.

"Yes" I answered, as she came out. I could not utter another word as I noticed what Kagura was wearing: a tight and very short red night gown. I knew that we were in the middle of summer and that the nights were really hot, but did she have to tempt me? She had even relieved her raven hair from her usual bun…

"What did you guys have for dinner?" she asked as she sat next to me. Our thighs brushed and I felt like a fire was started inside of me.

"She said today was 'Pizza Friday'" I answered not looking at Kagura; I knew that if I did I would not be able to control myself.

"Yeah, I hate missing Pizza Friday" Kagura said before snaking under my left arm and pressing herself against my naked chest. She rested her cheek against my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath against my neck.

We stayed like this for a long time, as I felt Kagura relax against me I looked down at her and instantly regretted it. For this action gave me a nice view of her cleavage, which had become quite larger since I last saw her breasts.

I could feel my arousal growing, and knew that soon enough Kagura would also be able to. I was now faced with an important decision, a large part of me wanted to pounce on her but another part wanted to send her back to the bedroom alone. I knew that if she was not ready jumping on her could undo all the efforts I had put in our relationship so far.

What to do?

**To be continued…**

A/N: I had so much fun writing the last part. Anyway next time we'll see what Sesshy will do. Don't miss the next part, it will be named **One big happy family**


	7. One big happy family

Part VII: One big happy family

_**Part VII: One big happy family**_

A/N: Here s part 7, enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own the song 'I knew I loved you' by Savage garden so what makes you think I own Inuyasha?_

**Lemon alert!**

_Kagura snaked under my left arm and pressed herself against my naked chest. She rested her cheek against my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath against my neck._

_We stayed like this for a long time, as I felt Kagura relax against me I looked down at her and instantly regretted it. For this action gave me a nice view of her cleavage, which had become larger since I last saw her breasts. _

_I could feel my arousal growing, and knew that soon enough Kagura would also be able to. I was now faced with an important decision, a large part of me wanted to pounce on her but another part wanted to send her back to the bedroom alone. I knew that if she was not ready jumping on her could undo all the efforts I had put in our relationship so far._

_What to do?_

"Fluffy? How long am I going to have to sit here?" Kagura finally asked.

"What?" I asked truly confused.

"Well isn't it obvious? Are you just trying to ruin the atmosphere or what?" she had asked me the same question all these years ago. Kagura then laughed and added "whether it was eight years ago or today, you still can't tell when a woman wants you? And to think that I bought this night gown especially for…" she did not have time to finish as I silenced her with a kiss.

I could feel her smiling against my lips. So the wind witch desired me? Well, who was I to disappoint her?

Kagura nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly. Our tongues entwined but I was the one to dominate the kiss. Her hands went up to play with my waist long silver hair, while I gently caressed her sides.

We finally parted and Kagura murmured breathless "did you grow your hair just for me?" I once more crashed my lips against hers and we shared a long and passionate kiss before I answered "what do you think?" She smiled and straddled my hips.

She must have felt my length pressing against her because she grinned and asked me caressing my cheeks "did you miss me that much?"

"You have no idea" I said before getting up. As she wrapped her legs around my waist I put my hands under her generous backside to support her. I then walked towards OUR bedroom.

Once I entered, and closed the door Kagura whispered in my ear "lock the door".

I did it but asked "why?"

My wind witch lavished my lips in kisses before saying "it's just a precaution, tomorrow is Saturday, and Rin will probably come to wake us up at five thirty to watch the morning cartoons with her".

I kissed Kagura back all the while thinking that this was a habit Rin would have to loose, because there was no way in hell Kagura would be able to wake up this early in the morning after what I planned on doing tonight…

I gently put my wind witch on the bed, lying on her back. But she quickly sat up and raised two fingers as if asking me to wait. She then stood up and reached for her laptop which was resting on one of the bedside tables a mischievous smile on her lips.

A few seconds later none other than our song 'I knew I loved you' started playing. I almost rolled my eyes but even I could not help but smile stupidly. My wind witch then lay on the bed once more and said "now I'm ready" with a nice grin.

I reclaimed her soft cherry lips and gently slip the red silk straps of her night gown down her arms. The action revealed her beautiful breasts. I took my time kissing and exploring each one of the two mounds, which earned me sweet moans coming from Kagura's lips.

Not even bothering to entirely remove her night gown, I started to kiss my way down her body, trying to taste her through the red silk. Once I reached the hem of the red night gown, I gently raised it and discovered she had not been kidding when she said she had been waiting for me. In fact, she had not bothered to wear any underwear when she changed earlier.

I looked up at Kagura and grinned. She propped herself on her elbows and looked down at me and asked "what?!"

My only answer was to flick the tip of my tongue over her once hidden jewel. Kagura fell back on her back moaning loudly, as I continued my ministrations. I gently slid a finger into her womanhood, and she arched her back, her moans turning to flat out cries of passion.

She screamed my name, and I felt her shudder. I then knew she had reached her climax. Kagura then sat up and took fistfuls of my hair. She then pushed me up and we kissed tenderly. She then reversed our positions and took off my pajamas. After this she wasted no time to lower her mouth on me. I gasped in pure bliss and caressed her raven hair as she pleasured me.

I raised my hips and moaned as I came. Satisfied with her handiwork, my wind witch then stood up and tried to straddle my hips. But I once more reversed our positions, so that I was hovering over her. I removed her red garment and kissed her forcefully.

Placing myself between her thighs, I wasted no time to bury myself inside her. I then waited a little and started moving. At first my thrusts were long and slow, but Kagura forcefully wrapped her legs around my waist forcing me to go deeper and faster.

As we neared our climax I decide that unlike last time I would let Kagura know how much she meant to me, how much I loved her. I would let not only Kagura but the entire world know: I decided to mark her as my mate. It then dawned on me that the reason I refused to mark my first wife was that I knew deep down in my heart that Kagura was my one and only mate.

I heard her cry out in ecstasy, and I soon followed her over the edge. As I released myself inside her I sank my fangs in her soft skin. I then nursed the small wound by licking the small amount of blood. I looked into a pair of shocked red eyes, but it did not take long for Kagura's inner demon to take over. She also sank her fangs in the side of neck.

Satisfied that we were now mated, I rolled of off her. I expected Kagura to be surprised… but not to the point of mercilessly punching me over the face and chest. I would never admit it, but her blows were actually painful.

"Kagura stop this at once" I managed to say as I tried to restrain her without harming her, which proved to be difficult.

"Why you fucking domineering dog! What's the big idea behind marking me without my permission? You bastard!" she screamed as she continually hit me.

"Are you not happy?" I asked, it never occurred to me that she would not want to be my mate.

"That's…not …the… point…" she answered punching me in between words.

"But it is. You did promise yourself to me. 'Now and forever', or is this Sesshomarou wrong?" I asked as I finally managed to block her wrists.

"Bastard!" she muttered before prying her wrists free from my grasp and turning around to lie on her side, facing away from me.

I took the fact that she had not left my bed, but simply turned her back to me as a good sign. I leaned over her and kissed the side of her neck right where my mark was before asking "are you angry?"

"Yes" she answered even if she tilted her head to offer me more access to her creamy white skin.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked now fully reassured that she was just putting on an act, as growing up she would always do when she wanted something.

"Well, you will have to make it up to me" she said turning around to face me. She then quickly stood up and straddled my hips. "And I am sure you can think of a way or two to do just that" she said before kissing me deeply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I suppressed another yawn and once more wondered how Kagura managed to be so energetic. Maybe it was a mother's ability to run perfectly on such a lack of sleep. Taking a sip of my water I tried to pay more attention to what Rin was talking about. My daughter's ability to speak so much never ceased to amaze me.

"This is good, but Gradma Iza's was better" Rin said as she took another bite of the restaurant's famous breaded chicken breast.

"Grandma Iza?" Kagura asked confused.

"She is really nice. Her name really Mrs. Inutaishio it's daddy's step mother. But she said I could call her grandma, because she is my uncle's mommy. She came over yesterday when you were still at work." Rin answered Kagura's unvoiced question.

"Since we are on the subject, she invited us tomorrow for a family brunch. I have no doubts that both Kagome and Sango will be attending as well". I said taking a bite of my steak.

"I thought it was for family, I see why Kagome would be there but Sango?" Kagura asked me.

"Miroku is always invited at family events. Inuyasha and him have been friends since childhood." I explained. Surprisingly enough Miroku somehow managed to control his perverted urges when Izayoi was around.

"I see, how about your mother?" my mate asked me. 'Kagura, my mate' Gods I loved the sound of that.

"She passed away four years ago" I said on an even tone. Even if she had raised me, my mother and I did not have the closest of relationships. I was pained at her passing, but I had come to terms with it.

"Rin is sorry daddy, you must have been so sad." My daughter told me before rising of her chair and gently kissing my cheek. She then sat back behind her plate and resumed eating her lunch.

"Well, well well. What a surprise." A manly voice said behind me. I did not have to turn around to know that it belonged to Naraku. I smelt his stench the second he entered the restaurant.

I slowly turned around not bothering to stand up and said "Naraku, it has been a long time". '_But unfortunately not long enough'_ I mentally added.

"Indeed, too long if you ask me." I did not like the look in his deep red eyes as he said that.

Naraku used to work under me at the law firm, that was until I found out he was sleeping with my wife. After my divorce, using the money I gave her in the settlement, Naraku started his own practice. Of course it could in no way rival with my family's firm.

His eyes darted from me to Kagura and Rin. The spider hanyou's lips then broke into a mischievous grin as he asked me "And who might these two lovely ladies be?" I knew he was just asking this to spite me, as any being with demonic blood could tell they were my mate and pup.

"Who they might be is none of your concern." I said turning around to face my family.

Naraku chuckled and left but not before saying "do not worry Sesshomarou, I do not intend to steal your woman _twice_".

"Rin doesn't like him. Is he a friend of yours?" my daughter asked me a frown on her beautiful face.

"No he is not" I answered back.

Kagura stayed silent for the remainder of the meal, and I knew that Naraku's last sentence was bothering her. I wondered if maybe not telling Kagura about my first marriage had been a mistake.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Next time we get some back story on Sesshy's life. Don't miss the next part. Which will be named **Secrets.**


	8. Secrets

Part VIII: Secrets

_**Part VIII: Secrets**_

A/N: Here s part 8, enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

**Foreign.Dreams**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did. _

I surfed desperately through the different channels, trying to find something relatively interesting on TV. I once more stole a glance at Kagura who was sitting on the couch next to me. I was sure that as soon as we would put Rin to bed she would start questioning me. But she just sat att the other end of the sofa, reading a novel, as if I was not here.

Ever since our small encounter with Naraku at the restaurant, my mate barely spoke a word to me. Even when we spent the afternoon at the park, she only spoke to Rin. Her silent treatment was seriously irritating me. This really was not the way I had envisioned spending our first day as mates.

I just had about enough. I turned off the TV and looked at Kagura. She looked away from her book and stared back at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me as she closed doggie eared her page and put her book aside.

"You tell me. I know you wish to ask me something, it is not a habit of yours to hesitate" I retorted.

My wind witch looked thoughtful for a while, as if she was looking for the best way to formulate her next sentence.

"Who was the creepy guy talking about?" she asked. So I was right after all, she was burning to ask this question.

"My ex wife" I said on a calm voice, for some reason I knew Kagura would be angry at me.

For a few seconds Kagura stayed silent, which I knew did not bode anything good for me. "You were married before?! Why did you not tell me?" she screamed.

"I did not think it mattered" I answered calmly.

"Are you kidding? Of course it matters!"

"Are you going to tell me you have not dated anyone during our eight years apart?" After asking the question I almost slapped myself, as a part of me really did not want to think about the other men who touched MY wind witch.

"I only went on a couple of dates with one guy in college. He ran off after he found out about Rin. Yeah. It's not easy to date when you're a single mom" Kagura retorted.

Her words hit me as if I had been punch in the stomach, I could see that she still blamed me and was still mad at me for not being there during the past eight years, but of course that I could understand. It might be wrong and incredibly selfish, but a large part of me rejoiced greatly at the thought that she had not been with anyone else but me.

"How long were you married?" She asked me, I once more knew she would not like the answer to this question.

"Three years".

"You were married for three fucking years and you did not think telling me would matter? You're kidding right?" she said even louder.

"Calm down. I was barely nineteen when we were married. Besides, it was merely a marriage of convenience, it was to consolidate the financial alliance between her family and mine". By the look of fury in her eyes I could tell that Kagura did not like my explanations.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked me. It was a rather stupid question to ask in my opinion. Considering that we were married for three years, but none the less I answered by nodding.

"Marriage of convenience my ass!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you angry? There was no love between us, she was of no importance to me. Proof is that I did not even mark her. Our union was a sham from the start, when I found out she was sleeping with Naraku, I had enough and decided to ask for a divorce." I said a little louder than I intended to. Truth is, that her jealousy was getting on my nerves. Well, the bright side was that by her display of jealousy she showed me her love for me…

"When was that? When did you get divorced?" she asked me crossing her arms over her chest. I could tell she was trying to calm down.

"Three years ago. I will let you know that we did not part good friends".

"I just can't believe you would hide something this important from me! I'm your mate aren't I? You're supposed to tell me stuff like that! Hell you're supposed to tell me EVERYHING!"

And here we go again with the screaming. Did she not know how sensitive my ears are? Or maybe she wanted to hurt me? A part of me wanted to remind her that we had mated less than twenty four hours ago, and therefore did not have time to tell each other 'everything'.

But before I could retort, I heard a faint sobbing sound coming from the corridor. I mentally cursed as I smelt the salty scent of tears and fear. I did not need to look up to know it was Rin, our screaming must have awakened her.

I raised my hand to silence Kagura and said on a soothing voice "You can come out Rin, everything is alright".

Our daughter shyly came out of the darkness of the corridor. She was wearing her pink pajamas and was crushing both of her stuffed toys 'Jaken' and 'Sesshy' to her chest. She was still sniffling as Kagura took her in her arms. I walked towards them and gently caressed Rin's hair.

"Why are you fighting? Rin doesn't like it when you fight" she said trying her best to stop sobbing.

"Forgive us sweetie, daddy and mommy were just being silly. Don't worry, we're not really fighting. It's nothing, stop crying" Kagura said on a sweet voice as she wiped Rin's tears.

Despite her mother's best efforts, Rin did not stop crying. So I reached out and took my daughter in my arms, I had an idea of how to calm her down as I remembered that just like myself Rin was a DOG demon. I encircled my daughter in my arms and I started to purr, I was sure the action would instinctively calm her. I could tell that at first both of my women were surprised, hell even I was, as it was my very first time to purr.

But I did not stop and Kagura started to gently rub Rin's back. When I felt Rin relax, I looked down and realized she had fallen asleep. We then went to her room and put her back in her bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagura and I laid in our bed, each of us strictly sticking to our side of the bed, she finally confessed "the idea that there has already been a Mrs. Sesshomarou Inutaishio bothers me."

I rolled on my side and faced her "I have not seen her ever since the divorce papers were signed. Besides it is not the first woman to bear the name that matters, but rather the last. And I can assure you, this woman will be none other than you".

My words must have appeased her, because Kagura smiled brightly before saying "but you have yet to ask me…"

I almost rolled my eyes and thought _'as if I needed to' _but none the less I asked "will you marry me?"

Kagura looked at me, an expression of feigned shock on her delicate face "what no outrageously expansive diamond ring?!"

I grinned and said "I can give you so much better than a ring". I then hungrily kissed her, slipping my hands under her T-shirt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was in such a good mood that morning that I knew I would be able to endure the tedious Sunday brunch Izayoi so happily enjoyed hosting. I guessed that people were right when they said 'make up sex was the best'. I then made a mental note to find a few ways to get Kagura angry, if only from time to time to have an opportunity to 'make up'.

I looked over at my wind witch who was talking with Sango and Kagome, she must have noticed me staring because she mischievously winked. As I scanned the room, my eyes rested then on Rin who was desperately trying to coax Inuyasha into letting her rub his doggie ears once more, of course he categorically refused, but knowing how persistent my girl could be, I was sure she would get what she wanted in the end.

We were all in the 'small living room' waiting for my father to come back from his weekly Sunday game of golf, so that we could all sit at the table. From what Inuyasha so happily told me, father was not at all pleased to hear from my new familial situation. I could bet that as soon as the brunch was over he would ask to talk to me and as my half brother put it "I was screwed".

The master of the house entered, it appeared he had taken the time to change after his game, as if he did not know we were all waiting for him. Firstly he went over to kiss his human wife, the greeted 'the others' as Izayoi referred to them. And finally he came towards me, as soon as he entered Kagura and Rin for some reason came to stand beside me.

"I take it, this is your pup" my father said, golden eyes looking down at Rin.

I put my hand on Rin's head and said "her name is Rin and I believe you remember Kagura, _my mate_". I purposely emphasized the last two words.

The only time father and Kagura crossed path was a few months before I moved out of Sengoku. He had come for an impromptu visit, and had found Kagura trying to sneak in my bedroom, by climbing up the large oak tree that grew in front of my window.

Kagura had rented a horror movie at the video store and absolutely wanted to watch it with me, but since I had been grounded, my mother had not allowed me to go over to her place, and as usual not taking no for an answer, Kagura took matters in her own hands.

Let's just say that my father was not too happy to find a girl trying to sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night. He had called Kagura's parents and after screaming and insults were exchanged, father had tried to forbid me to see Kagura, as he thought she was an unsavory type of person. In other words he thought Kagura was a 'gold digging whore'. Needless to say I did not listen to his words.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Inutaishio" Kagura said, anyone familiar with her could easily pick up her sarcastic tone. I could only hope father did not.

"Why so formal dear? We are family now, aren't we? Please call me Touga" my father answered with what I qualified to be his 'fake business smile'. The same that he would us when dealing with business partners, he could absolutely not stand.

"Daddy, is that Grandpa?" Rin asked looking up at me. I nodded, and she smiled brightly.

"Grandpa Touga, Rin is sooo happy to meet you. Grandma Iza said so many nice things about you!" my daughter exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Did, she now?" my father said with a smile. By the light in his eyes, I could tell that he had taken a liking to Rin, but seriously who would not, after all she is MY daughter…

"Let us move to the dining room!" Izayoi exclaimed. Everyone started moving, but stopped as they heard my father clear his throat loudly.

"Izayoi dear, I forgot to tell you. We are expecting two other guests, I ran into them this morning at the golf course." Father said, looking through the window.

"Can't we just eat already, I'm fucking hungry!" Inuyasha said loudly. I was about to hit him for using such vocabulary in front of Rin, but as usual Kagome beat me up to it.

"You glutton, you can wait a few minutes, besides do not use such words in front of children!" just to make sure he understood she hit him hard on the head.

I was so used to their bickering that I barely paid any attention to them. On the other hand Kagura, Izayoi and Sango were smiling, and Miroku was trying his best to contain his laughter and Rin was giggling and saying "how silly uncle Inuyasha could be".

I almost sighed but turned towards my father, Izayoi's Sunday brunch were reserved to family members, or really close friends, so I was very curious about who exactly father had invited.

As I was about to ask father who the two mysterious guests were, I picked up a familiar scent. At this point I could only think of two words "Oh shit!"

A few seconds later, a tall and beautiful red haired demoness entered the room along with a short older but equally red haired demon.

"Kazuma, Kaname you have arrived. Welcome. We can now move to the dining room" My father said a broad smile playing on his lips.

As I feared Kagura leaned towards me and asked "she is beautiful, who is that?"

I gulped loudly before reluctantly answering "Kaname Sagara, my ex wife".

**To be continued…**

A/N: Dum dum dum dum the two women meet. How is Sesshy going to survive? Will Kagura kill him? Will Kagura and Touga get along? Keep reading to find out. The next part will be named **Sunday brunch**.


	9. Sunday brunch

Part IX: Sunday brunch

_**Part IX: Sunday brunch**_

A/N: Here s part 9, enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did. _

_A tall and beautiful red haired demoness entered the room along with a short older but equally red haired demon._

_"Kazuma, Kaname you have arrived. Welcome. We can now move the dining room" My father said a broad smile playing on his lips._

_As I feared Kagura leaned towards me and said "she is beautiful, who is that?"_

_I gulped loudly before reluctantly answering "Kaname Sagara, my ex wife"._

I was waiting for the firework known as Kagura to explode, but to my utter amazement, my mate walked right up to Kaname and extended her hand.

"It is vey nice to meet you Miss Sagara. I heard _so much_ about you. I am Kagura Kaze, _Sesshomarou's mate_". When she first spoke I thought that Kagura was just being polite, but the way she said she was my mate made me understand that her little greeting was nothing more or less than a threat. In other words, she was telling Kaname not to even think coming near me.

My wind witch and my ex the fire demoness, shook hands then started a staring competition. None of the two looked like they were ready to back down any time soon. Luckily for us, Miroku broke the tense atmosphere.

"Is it me or is it getting chilly in here? Maybe you could come over here and warm me up Kaname." The pervert said putting his hand on Kaname's shoulder.

"And why would you want her to warm you up?" Sango asked threateningly.

"It was just a joke, Sango my love you know you are my one and only" Miroku said trying to save himself, but of course Sango was not buying it.

"Oh Miroku, always so playful, besides we all know Kaname is not that type of woman" Izayoi said on a soft tone.

I almost snorted, this human was always so clueless. Had she known that her dear precious Saint Kaname, had no remorse to roll around in the sheets of my own home with Naraku.

"Keh! Can we fucking eat already?!"

"Daddy, daddy uncle Inuyasha said a bad word!" Rin said looking up at me. I sent a death glare at Inuyasha, but this time it was his own mother who smacked him on the head.

"Inuyasha watch your tongue!" the small woman said. Seeing her so out of character sudden outburst everyone started laughing, and I even allowed a small smile. Everyone seemed to be having fun, maybe the brunch will go on smoothly, or at least I could always hope…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aside from the frequent glares Kagura and Kaname kept exchanging from time to time, the gathering was going pretty well. Rin was sitting by my side, between Kagura and me. And luckily my daughter kept 'entertaining' me by telling me about the thrilling adventures of her stuffed toys 'Sesshy' and 'Jaken'. How they would travel across Feudal Japan dispatching evil demons and saving little human girls. I even think one of the demons they defeated was named Naraku, it appeared my ex wife's lover really had made a bad impression on my daughter. Or maybe, just like me Rin was a really good judge of character.

Truth is I was using Rin as a shield, Kazuma, Kaname's father still blamed me for the broken marriage, and would pester and assault me every chance he could get, which was rather annoying. Not that I would not be able to fend off the old man, but it was such a loss of my time.

"So, Kagura what is it that you do for a living again?" Kaname asked on a suspiciously cheerful tone.

"I write in 'Goshinboku' magazine" she answered calmly before taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

At this point I could only infer that Kagura was keeping her cool, because of Rin's presence. Our daughter had been very upset yesterday when she witnessed Kagura and me arguing, and I knew that my mate did not want her to have to go through this again.

"Oh" Kaname said pursing her lips in disgust.

"Is something wrong with the magazine? Then again I can understand your distaste for it, since most people who actually read the articles are intellectuals. But I am sure that you at least enjoy the pictures." Kagura said on a fake sweet tone.

My wind witch adorned a triumphant smile, Inuyasha and Miroku almost choked in laughter and even Kagome and Sango giggled. Needless to say none of my "friends" liked Kaname very much. I had no idea why the girls did not like her, but since I told the boys about her affair with Naraku…

"Did mommy say something funny?" Rin asked turning on her right side to look at me.

"You will understand when you grow up" I answered trying my best to hide my own small smile. But it did not escape Kagura as she winked at me. Sensing the dark stare my father sent towards me, I could tell she was not the only one to have noticed my amusement.

I shrugged off my father and though '_Kagura: 1 and Kaname: 0'_ I could only hope that their little match was going to end here. Even if I had to admit it was most pleasing to see Kagura fighting over me, not that she had to worry about Kaname.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have heard that basic elemental demons are quite ill tempered, why do you think Sessh?" Kaname asked me all the while looking at Kagura, as if challenging her to prove her wrong.

I mentally frowned, as I heard Kaname refer to me in such an intimate way. It appeared I would have to make her understand not to call me 'Sessh' anymore.

"This Sesshomarou believes that there is a difference between being ill tempered and having a personality" I answered taking a sip of my black coffee. I hoped that my retort would finally shut up Kaname. She and Kagura had been going at it for the longest time and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, then again you could answer this question too. After all, according to the Lords' edict signed in the year 1015, fire demons are considered basic elemental demons. Or am I wrong?" Kagura said on a careless tone. I then remembered that Youkai history had always been one of Kagura's favorite school subjects.

Kaname fumed and appeared furious as she looked towards her father for support, the old fire demon nodded to inform his daughter that my Kagura was indeed right. Kazuma looked as unnerved as me by his daughter's constant and pointless bickering.

Kaname then bit her lower lip, I knew that she was thinking of a retort. And when I saw a smile forming on her lips I knew she found it.

"Oh, silly me, you are right Kagura. You know, I am sure I am not just speaking for myself, but I was very surprised to hear about your mating with Sessh. How long have you been together? Well then again I could be wrong, seems like you have known each other for a very long time…But I do wonder, how come we had never heard of you and Rin before?" she added the last part resting her glowing orange eyes on Rin, a look of absolute disgust on her face.

That was the breaking point I just had about enough, Kaname could say whatever she wanted on me or even Kagura. But I would not allow her to drag Rin into this stupid little quarrel of hers.

"After all, your daughter seems to be around seven years…" Kaname started but did not get to finish.

"You will not say one more word" I cut her on a low and harsh voice. I then let out a low growl just to be sure that she understood me.

Of course the sound was not perceived by pathetic humans senses. But I also paid attention to make it low enough so that only fully grown demons could hear it. Therefore Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Rin continued eating oblivious to my threat.

My father and Kazuma looked horrified, Inuyasha grinned and even if she seemed a bit surprised Kagura was pleased. I could tell that if I had not said anything she would have sent a couple of wind blades at Kaname.

Kaname paled and did not dare say another word, she looked terrified. As if I would ever harm a female, and a pathetic weak female such as her… But according to Inuyasha, people would not put it past me.

The rest of the brunch went on in silence, but I knew that after the meal I would receive an earful from my father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Sessh. Maybe you, Kagura and me could go out to dinner sometime?" Kaname said as her and her father got ready to take their leave.

"Be sure to bring Naraku along, we could always go on a double date" Kagura said as she waved to the fire demons. After she said that, I looked at Kagura in disbelief. Inuyasha and Miroku looked astonished while the rest of the guests looked clueless. Kaname on the other hand blushed furiously, she could now see that my wind witch had won the final round.

"Let us go then. Goodbye to all, Izayoi at usual it was a pleasure." Kazuma said before going out the door. Kaname followed him without saying anything more.

"Wow, that went well" Miroku commented.

"The pervert and I will be leaving now too, bye everyone. Kag and Kags I'll call you tonight!" Sango said before grabbing Miroku and heading towards the door.

"Oi! Lecher you still owe me twenty bucks, for that bet! Come on wench, we're leaving too" My half brother said dragging away a protesting Kagome.

"Well, Rin, Kagura would you like to go see my gardens?" Izayoi said gently patting Rin's raven head. Kagura looked at me and I nodded imperceptibly.

"We would love to, come on sweetie" my mate said, as she followed a smiling Izayoi.

"Rin loves flower!" my daughter exclaimed happily before leaving me alone with my father.

"Sesshomarou, why don't we move over to my study, we will be far more comfortable" father said as he went out the door.

I followed him, which made me feel uncomfortable, as if I was a mere pup once more and that he would take me somewhere more private to scold me for something I did wrong.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I really enjoyed writing the little bickering between the girls. Anyway, next time Sesshomarou has an interesting 'discussion' with his not so happy father. Part 10 (already 10, damn and I thought this story would not go beyond seven) will be named **Father vs Son**.


	10. Father vs Son

Part X: Father vs Son

_**Part X: Father vs Son**_

A/N: hank you to all who put my story in their favorite/story alert list.

I never received so many reviews, I take it you like girl fights (Saphira makes mental note). Anyway, thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

**Sessdogbro**

**Yasnactic**

**Gaby**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did. _

"_Sesshomarou, why don't we move over to my study, we will be far more comfortable" father said as he went out the door. I followed him, which made me feel uncomfortable, as if I was a mere pup once more and that he would scold me for something I did wrong. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Father and I sat in silence for a long time facing each other, over the massive dark wood desk in his study. We peered in each other's eyes, without blinking. Father then breathed deeply and finally broke the silence.

"Sesshomarou I have never been so disappointed in you in my entire life". After stating this father intertwined his fingers and put his clawed hands on the desk.

"And why is that?" I asked unperturbed, I could tell it had to do with my mating Kagura, but I wanted to make sure.

"I could expect such a behavior from Inuyasha, but from you." Father then shook his head before continuing "Not only did you not ask for my permission before taking 'her' for a mate. But you did not tell me you had a spawn".

" 'Her' name is Kagura, and my daughter is named Rin! Besides, I was under the impression that you knew that it has never been a written law that I had to ask your permission before taking a mate."

"I am aware of that, but I believed you had more respect for your elders." my father said dryly.

"This Sesshomarou fails to see where is your concern in my choice of a mate."

"She is not fit to be a part of our family. As I told you in the past, she comes from an unsavory family". I appeared my father still thought of Kagura as a gold digging depraved woman.

"These words are so amusing coming from you who mated a penniless human, besides what do you know of Kagura's family?" I retorted.

"My situation was different than yours. Not only you have shamed Kaname and her family by doing such a thing as divorcing, but now you took this… Kagura for a mate…" Father spat Kagura's name as if only letting the word out burnt his tongue.

"You are right to assume our situations were quite different. You were mother's MATE, you marked her before abandoning her. And Kaname was the one to shame me. My legal reason for filing for a divorce might had been 'irreconcilable differences' but the truth is that Kaname had been sleeping with someone else."

I could tell my father was taken aback by my confession, I thought he would finally remove the almighty Kaname Sagara from her holy pedestal, but I was wrong.

"She had to see someone else because you did not pay enough attention to her. You refused to mark her during the three years you stayed married. But then you mate this wind demoness out of no where, just because she dangled a pup in front of your nose". I could tell by the look in his eyes that father disapproved of Kaname's actions but wanted to win this pointless argument no matter what.

But still I was astonished by my father's words. How dare he? He, who's pleading was the sole reason why I had at least tried to make things work between Kaname and I. How dare he try to justify her actions? Him, who had made my mother suffer so much by relinquishing his mark on her and mating his human mistress? How could he come and condemn me for following my heart? That was too much!

"I have known Kagura for far longer, than I have ever known anyone. She unlike your human would never use a child to trap me. If I had not run into Kagura I would have never even known about Rin's existence."

I could really feel my anger rising, never in my life had I ever been this mad at my father. I could also hear my inner demon raging into my head.

"Stop dragging Izayoi into this. You do not know what you are talking about, I already told you our situations are completely different" Father said raising his voice.

"Indeed, I did not dishonor my first wife like you did mother. And just so you know, this Sesshomarou is not stupid. I may have been a mere pup at the time, but ever since then I figured out that by the time you and Izayoi were mated she was already pregnant with Inuyasha. Was that not the reason you abandoned mother?"

I could hear my father grinding his teeth in pure frustration or maybe it was anger? But what did he expect? Did he really think I would stay put and listen to him dishonor Kagura and accuse her of using Rin to force me into mating with her?

I kind of felt bad bringing up Izayoi into our argument, truth is that ever since I moved in with father when I was seventeen, I had learned that the human woman was not really the stereotype of the 'evil stepmother'. I did not really have any problem with her, for the two years I lived with them I would simply spend most of my time ignoring her. At first she tried to befriend me, but she quickly forgot this ridiculous idea and settled for being simply respectful.

"The reason I abandoned your mother was that it had been a forced mating. I did not love her. You know damn well Izayoi had nothing to do in our break up". Father said looking straight in my eyes. I maintained his glare without blinking.

"This Sesshomarou might not be one to express my feelings usually, as I find it quite unnecessary, but I shall make an exception. I never loved Kaname, the only reason I married her was only to please you. But Kagura is a different story, I mated her because I love her!" Seeing the look of reprobation in my father's eyes I then grew tired of our argument and stood up.

"I believe we are done here, we both said what we wanted. Besides I am quite in a hurry, I promised Rin to take her to the museum". Stating this, I gently nodded towards my father and left his study not leaving him a chance to say another word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah well he never really liked me to begin with, not that I care" was Kagura's only comment as I told her about my conversation with my father. She then averted her ruby red gaze from Rin who was looking in amazement at a marble sculpture depicting a Greek myth, and looked at me.

"I just hope you won't fight with your father over me" my wind witch said with a small sad smile.

"My relationship with my father has always been difficult, I will never forgive him for the way he treated my mother. Besides today he has proved me how much of a hypocrite he is, accusing you of using Rin to..."

"Sessh, let's talk about something else, okay?" Kagura cut me as Rin walked happily towards us.

"Daddy, can we go for ice cream now?" Rin asked me, I smiled slightly and she took both Kagura and my hand in hers. The three of us then walked out of the museum still holding hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback: July 29****th**** 2000**

"Watcha doing?" My annoying fifteen years old younger half brother asked me as he stepped into the bedroom my father just assigned as mine.

"Nothing of your concern half breed" I venomously spat back.

I was really tired and irritated, as I had not been able to get in touch with Kagura before I moved out from my mother's house. Besides the trip from Sengoku to Shikon city had been dreadful, I never had to sit next to my father for such a long period of time.

And when we finally arrived to my father's mansion, his human bitch tried to act all nice to me. Telling me how she would do her best to take care of me as my mother would have. Did she not know that I not only did not need her, but also that ever since she stole my father from my mother the latter had fallen ill and therefore had never 'cared for me'. The only person who ever had was Kagura.

And now that I was finally settled down in my new bedroom my half brother just had to interrupt my peace and quiet with his stupid and pointless questions.

"Who are you writing to?" Inuyasha asked me. It appeared he had taken advantage of my little reflection to step in to my room, and was now standing right behind me.

"I bet you're writing to your girlfriend _Kagura_." He stated taking a bite of the bowl of ramen he was holding in his hands.

I did not bother answering and kept on writing my lengthy letter where I explained the reasons of my sudden departure to my wind witch.

"Keh! Whatever ignore me all you want, see if I care. Anyway my mom just wanted me to tell you dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Inuyasha said on his way out of my room.

"Oh and by the way you can find envelops and stamps in the old man's study" he added before I heard the door close behind him.

I wondered why Inuyasha had tried to be so 'nice' to me. The truth was that I had not seen my brother for quite some years. Maybe he was not the annoying snotty brat I used to see when I would visit my father or when a couple of times father and Inuyasha came down to Sengoku. After all maybe my half brother and I would eventually grow closer. The only real friend I ever had, had been Kagura and having other friends would not be that bad, it would provide me with enough entertainment and distraction at least until next summer when I will finally be eighteen and ask Kagura to marry me.

Just thinking that I now was only a year away from realizing my deepest dream always set me at ease and made me smile. I could already imagine the look on Kagura's face when I will take out my mother's ring and pop the question, I was sure she would think it was a joke. I smiled, one year just one year and Kagura will be all mine forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sesshomarou? Are you looking for something?" I heard my father's deep voice coming from the door.

I turned around from my position over the broad wooden desk in his study. I halted my search and asked "an envelop and stamps".

"You wish to mail something? I am sure I have an envelop and a few stamps somewhere around here. But next time instead of looking around, just ask me, okay?" My father said handing me what I was looking for. I thanked him with a small nod and headed for the door.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked me as he sat behind his desk.

"Kagura" I answered.

"Sesshomarou you are new around here, why don't you give _me_ the letter, it will be my pleasure to mail it for you" my father said with a large smile.

I shrugged and after quickly writing down Kagura's address I handed him the precious letter muttering a quick "thank you".

"You are very welcome son" I heard father say as I walked out the door.

**End of Flashback**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke form this memory like dream in a cold sweat. I abruptly sat up and rubbed my fingers over my sweaty bangs.

"Sesshomarou what's wrong?" Kagura asked me as she sat up and kissed my naked shoulder. She then encircled my waist with her arms and nuzzled the side of my neck.

"It was just a nightmare, Kagura there is no need to worry. Go back to sleep" I answered as I lay back down and pulled her down with me. She smiled and kissed me on the lips before closing her eyes and laying her head on my chest.

I held her close muttering to myself that I now had my wind witch where she belonged in my arms, and tried my best to stay calm but so many thoughts were raging through my head mainly 'Did my father really mail THE letter?'

A/N: So did good old daddy mail the letter or not? What is Sesshy going to do? Find out next time in **The case of the missing letter. **It will be the last part, after that there will be an epilogue and that's all.


	11. Case of the missing letter

Part XI: Case of the missing letter

_**Part XI: Case of the missing letter**_

A/N: Here is part 11, which is the last part. After this there will only be an epilogue, so enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**FluffyMama**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did_

"_It was just a nightmare, Kagura there is no need to worry. Go back to sleep" I answered as I lay back down and pulled her down with me. She smiled and kissed me on the lips before closing her eyes and laying her head on my chest._

_I held her close muttering to myself that I now had my wind witch where she belonged in my arms, and tried my best to stay calm but so many thoughts were raging through my head mainly 'Did my father really mail THE letter?'_

That night I had to try my best to get back to sleep. But I could not chase the dream like memory; I kept asking myself if my father was the one responsible for me being apart from my wind witch for eight long years.

And to think that afterwards he pressured me to marry his friend's daughter! Maybe the letter was just lost, maybe father had nothing to do with it? But the memory I just remembered along with the fact that my father hated Kagura lead me to believe that this was more than a mere coincidence.

I felt my wind witch stir in her sleep, I sighed deeply and gently stroked her hair. I then closed my eyes and did my best to fall asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I was thinking of hiring professional movers. What do you think?" Kagura asked me before biting into her buttered toast.

"It would make the move faster and easier" I answered.

As soon as I woke up this morning I asked Kagura to give up her apartment and officially move in with me. Of course she agreed but at the condition that she could remodel my place, as it was 'too manly and sad'. Seriously I could care less, as long as I had both my wife to be and my daughter living under my roof. If she had asked me we could have moved to another apartment or even bought a new house.

"You know if we move around the couch, it would make the living room so much spacious" I heard Kagura say, I nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying. I just could not forget what I dreamed about.

"Sesshomarou Kichiro Inutaishio!" I snapped out of my daze when I heard Kagura call my full name.

"What is it?" I asked her. I did not know what was wrong but the fact that she had her arms crossed over her chest coupled with the fact that she was stomping her right foot, told me I messed up, but I had absolutely no idea when and where.

"You tell me! You're not listening to me!"

"I am, you were talking about remodeling the living room by moving the couch" I answered with a smug smile.

"Yeah, five minutes ago. If you must know, you just agreed to put vivid orange carpet and bright pink curtains in the entire place. You even agreed to turn the small room at the end of the corridor you call 'your weapon show room' into a play room for Rin"

Okay she got me. During her whole speech, I was just nodding absentmindedly most of the time, so I had no idea what exactly I was agreeing to. But I would never relinquish my weapon show room, which was my pride and joy. Even my father and brother did not have such an extensive collection. I changed the second guest room into a show room just for my collection.

"Preposterous! This Sesshomarou will never relinquish his show room" I said glaring at her.

Kagura exploded in a fit of laughter, she then went around the table and stood in front of me. My mate then cupped my left cheek with her right hand and brushed over my lower stripe with her thumb.

"Don't get mad I was only kidding. But seriously what were you thinking about? And don't lie to me!"

Did she not know that when she was staring straight in my eyes while caressing my cheek, I could not lie to her. For a split second I entertained the idea of trying to hide the truth but none the less I told her what was on my mind. I told her all about my dream, that now I was sure was a forgotten memory.

At the time I possibly did not pay enough attention to details, to me it was just a minor encounter with my father. But now that I thought more about it, the genuine smile father had when he took the letter from my hands, should have told me something was wrong. Even at the time I knew he did not like Kagura but I never thought he would go to this extent to get me away from her.

After I told her about my 'dream' Kagura stayed strangely silent. She then breathed deeply before speaking:

"It was all his fault! The sneaky bastard! Eight years, for eight years I hated you. I blamed you. And I raised Rin alone all because of the conniving bastard!" She then started to laugh nervously, but I could tell she was really on the verge of tears so I took her in my arms and held her close.

I could understand her mood swings, I was feeling the same. To think that it was not fate that dealt us a cruel blow, but my own father who had purposely separated us. And now that I thought about it, I was sure that the reason he moved me from Sengoku to Shikon city was not my mother's illness but rather that he wanted to keep me away from Kagura.

My mate broke from our embrace and after sniffling a little asked me "so what are you going to do?"

I though about that for a while before answering "confront my father", this was the only option I had.

"A part of me wants you to, but another one just wants to let it all go. What I mean is that it's all in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. After all we thwarted his plan, we're here now together with Rin".

I looked in the direction of my daughter's bedroom, where she was having a thrilling tea party with 'Sesshy' and 'Jaken'. And this only reinforced my resolve, after all my father took eight years from not only my life but Kagura's and even worse Rin's.

I looked down at Kagura. I knew she just did not want me to fight with my father, but this time he went too far. I could not help but remember how he had pulled the strings of my entire life. From the moment I was born, I was prepared and raised to be the heir.

I had been my father's puppet, the nice son. Unlike Inuyasha, I was the son who always did what was expected of him, the one who did what he was told, to the extent of even marrying a woman I did not love. Yes all my life I followed my father's orders, of course except when Kagura was concerned. But these days were over, from now on I would only do as _I_ pleased.

"On the contrary wind witch, I have to" I said before kissing her quickly on the forehead. I then went to Rin's room and without interrupting her tea party I gently placed my hand on her head. My daughter giggled but resumed her little game as I went out of her bedroom.

Kagura gave me my car keys and tenderly kissed me. I went out knowing that whatever would happen next, would change my life drastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Sesshomarou. I really did not expect to see you this soon. Especially after our 'little discussion' of last time".

My father said as a greeting as I sat down across from him in his study. For a long time I just looked at him trying to understand why on earth this man would not want his own son to be happy.

"I wonder, do you still have it?" I finally asked him, not bothering to use any introduction or greeting.

"I fail to see what you are talking about son" my father said as he drank some tea. "Do you want some? I can have Kaede bring in another cup". I ignored his question.

"The letter you never mailed _father_, do you still have it? Or maybe you destroyed it, just to make sure." I asked once more. By the look on his face, I could tell that my father knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What letter? I really do not know what you are talking about Sessho…" he started but I cut him.

"The letter I asked you to mail for me eight years ago. The letter addressed to Kagura. Let me guess, you tampered with it and read it. And once you realized that making me move from Sengoku to Shikon city and getting me far from Kagura would not be enough to break us apart, you decided to create confusion between the two of us. Or is this Sesshomarou wrong?"

Still my father said nothing, this was seriously getting on my nerves. He was just sitting there looking at me, as if _he_ was judging _me_, as if I was the one who did something wrong.

"At least have the decency to try to explain yourself!" I finally said.

"What do you want me to say? That I had, and still have your best interest at heart? That I did what any loving parent in their right mind would have done! For God's sake you were asking the girl to marry you. You were just a pup, only seventeen years old!"

" 'Loving parent? My best interest at heart?' All you did was keep me away from my mate and child for eight years. Eight long years! Tell me just out of curiosity, would you have kept me away from her if you had known she was having my child?"

After I asked my question, my father had the most peculiar look in his eyes, and then I remembered this look, it was as if he was hiding something. And it hit me: he knew about Rin!

"You knew! You knew about Rin and you did not tell me!" I was enraged, never in my life had I felt this kind of rage. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself, I still had many more questions to ask him, and now was not the time to lose control to my inner demon.

"How? How did you find out?" I managed to choke out.

"Her father called me when she first found out she was pregnant. I got him a new job in another city and sent him a nice check in exchange he promised me she would get rid of the child. As expected, her family could not be trusted".

"I do not believe this." I really could not figure out what to say to my father right now. So I took the simplest course of action. I stood up and glaring at my father I said "this was the last time you will ever play around with my life!"

"Sesshomarou, calm down. Try to understand…"

"There is nothing to understand! From now on, I sever all ties with you. I do not want you near my family". After stating this I meant to walk out but I heard my father.

"Are you going to leave the law firm? How are you going to support your family? You are used to a certain lifestyle, which requires quite an amount of money. So do not be ridiculous and do not make any rash decisions."

I turned around and faced my father one last time "You can not tell this Sesshomarou what to do anymore."

I then let out a humorless chuckle "And it appears mother knew of your true nature, if you must know she left me a large inheritance. Now I see why she asked me not to tell you about it." I then marched out of the house without looking back once.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I stepped behind the wheel of my car, everything sank in. I just lost my father, my job and I could bet access to the family bank account. Not that I care, after all I had both my mother's money and my savings. Also with my degree I was sure I could find a new job very soon.

As I drove home I breathed deeply, I had just freed myself from my father. No more judging, no more following his will I was free to do as I pleased.

A part of me did wish to be able to just go back in time, to rewind the tape of my life: if I could just go back to that precise instant when I was about to hand over the letter to my father. I was sure that if I could just change that my life would have been so different...

But there was no need to dwell on the past, my present was not that bad, and the best of it all? I was driving home to my beautiful fiancé and my daughter, what more could I ask for?

A/N: Yeah I know you're all thinking that his father was a horrible bastard, and yep he was. Anyway it's almost the end of the story. Check back tomorrow for the epilogue it will be named **Now and Forever**.


	12. Now and Forever

Part XII: Now and Forever (Epilogue)

_**Part XII: Now and Forever (Epilogue)**_

A/N: Here is the epilogue, I tried to make it a little funny, so enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Inuyasha, I do wish I did_

_**Three years later**_

"Congratulations Kags" Sango said as she kissed her raven haired friend.

"All our wishes of happiness, to think that out of all of us you would be the last ones to get married" Miroku said with a grin before hooking his arm around his wife's waist.

"Yeah well it is surprising" my wind witch added.

"But not so surprising, after all Inuyasha has always been a little slow" I said as I gently clapped my brother on the back.

"You guys, leave my husband alone. I just managed to _finally_ drag him to the altar after seven years of dating and you're all picking on him!" Kagome said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed even if he blushed a bit.

"Aww, you're puppy is blushing how cute. And I have so much trouble getting mine to show any emotion" my wife teased.

"Feh, that's what you get for marrying an ice block!" Inuyasha said glaring at me. I started telling myself that it just would not do to beat up my brother on the day of his wedding.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You may be an ice block but you can make _me_ melt so easily." Kagura said, no more like purred as she tried to hug me, which proved to be very hard as she was now eight and a half months pregnant.

"Mommy, Aunt Sango, Aunt Kagome, Grandma Iza is looking for you" Rin said as she walked towards us. As soon as she came close to us Rin latched herself on her mother rubbing her swollen abdomen. Needless to say my daughter could not wait to be a big sister.

"Let's go, my mother in law is calling. Oh my God! My mother in law!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she grabbed Sango's arm. The two of them walked away

"Come on let's follow them" Kagura said before kissing my cheek and holding Rin's hand and my two girls also walked off.

"Soooo, Sessh what are you guys having?" Miroku asked me as soon as our women were far enough.

"This Sesshomarou told you before, Kagura does not wish to know. She wants to be surprised" I said as I averted my gaze from the women who had now entered the Inutaishio mansion and rested it on my two 'friends'.

"Cut the crap Sessh. We're just curious, it's not like we'll tell anyone. And knowing you, you hate surprises" My brother said scratching his hanyou ear.

"This Sesshomarou is well aware of the fact that you are not asking me out of curiosity but rather because your wives have been pestering you to." After I said this, the two morons looked at each other, with an expression screaming 'busted' on their faces.

"But none the less I shall answer. We are having a boy" I answered quickly, fearing that somehow my words would be carried in the wind all the way to Kagura. It might sound crazy, but I saw her do that a couple of times, hearing conversations people have even if she was no where near them.

"I hear congratulations are in order. A boy is a father's greatest pride" I heard a deep voice say behind us.

Inuyasha sent me an apologetic glare, but I could not blame him. As much as I had tried to avoid my father ever since our conversation in his study a little over three years ago, I knew I would run into him at Inuyasha's wedding. Besides I did not fool myself thinking I would never see my father again.

"I hear you are doing quite well with your new practice. I am very proud of you Sesshomarou." My father said. Well, it was true that I was doing good. Of course it was hard at first, but now things were going great at work.

When I first opened my practice, Inuyasha and Miroku asked to work with me. I was tempted to accept, but declined their offers. As much as I did not want anything to do with my father anymore, someone needed to take care of the family business.

"I believe your bride is calling, come on" Miroku said as he tried to lure Inuyasha away.

"I don't hear the wench." Inuyasha retorted as his ears started fidgeting.

"Let's just go, I feel like another drink" the pervert said, trying once more to get Inuyasha to move.

"So what? Go get it yourself, it's not like you'll get lost in here, you've practically been raised in this house!" My half brother answered.

"Inuyasha, you imbecile he just wants you to get away so that father and I can talk!" I said finally losing my temper. Of course I had no intention of talking with my father.

"Fine, let's go. Try not to fight or kill each other or something. If you ruin Kagome's dream wedding, I'll fucking kill the both of you. For some reason she's already pissed at me, so I really don't want you two to add anything on my tab". With those wise words Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk away.

"You do realize the reason Kagome is mad at you is that she waited seven years for you to propose to her" I heard Miroku say.

"How was I supposed to know she wanted to marry me?" Inuyasha asked before the two of them became out of ear range.

My brother just proved to me how much of an idiot he could be. How could he not realize Kagome wanted to marry him? Not only did the poor girl stock an impressive amount of bridal magazine in his apartment, but she also pretty much wrestled everyone to catch the bouquet when first Kagura then Sango threw it at their respective weddings…

I heard my father coming closer and looked down at the green grass of my father's mansion, where the wedding reception was hosted. I had no idea what he wanted to say to me, but one thing was sure, no amount of apologies will ever be able to get rid of what he did to me.

"I am sure you think I am going to apologize for my actions." My father said. I looked up to rest my gaze on his amber eyes.

"I will not apologize for what I did, I still believe it was at the time the right course of action to take to protect you and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You may not understand now but someday you hopefully will.

I do however feel sorry that it all had to come down to this. I know that we did not have the closets father-son relationship, but still it pains me to see that you do not even want to speak to me".

"You brought this upon yourself" I said still looking at him straight in the eyes.

My father let out a humor less chuckle before saying "I guess you are right".

I nodded slightly in his direction and started to walk away, I was going to look for my mate and Rin when I heard my father behind me:

"I just would like to say I really appreciate the fact that you let Izayoi see Rin from time to time"

"Rin likes her, and I have nothing against Inuyasha's mother" I said as I turned to walk away once more. I had nothing more to say to my father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I did as you asked" I said not averting my gaze from the road.

"Good, that will teach those little prying curious whatever they are!" Kagura said with a mischievous grin. "I told the girls too" she added.

"But mom isn't like lying?" my daughter who was sitting in the back seat asked.

"No, it's more like saying half of the truth. You see Sessh told the guys we were having a boy and I told the girl's we were having a baby girl, when in fact we are having both. So it's not like we lied or anything" Kagura finished her explanation with a contented smile.

"You have a devious logic" I remarked. God only knew why Kagura decided to play a 'little prank' as she called it on our friends. If handling a normal Kagura was hard, handling a hormone crazed Kagura is near impossible. Therefore, I decided it was best for me to just go along with her ridiculous plan.

"Well I am married to one of the best attorneys in the city" Kagura retorted as she looked out the window.

I almost rolled my eyes but smiled, none the less. Life was good and I had my family with me what was there not to smile about?

"Hum Sess, where are you going? Home is not that way" my wind witch asked.

Rin started giggling before finally answering "it's a surprise mommy!"

Before my wind witch could ask us any question, I parked in front of our brand new house. As I helped Kagura out of the car she stayed speechless. I figured I accomplished quite a feat, if my mate could not even utter a single word.

"Daddy and Rin have been working on the surprise for a long time. But you didn't notice anything" Rin said with a smile running to the front door. I could bet she wanted to be reunited with her beloved Jaken and Sesshy, seriously if it was up to her she would drag the two stuffed toys everywhere with her.

I tried to encircle Kagura in my arms as best as I could, and kissed her neck right above my mark before asking her "do you like the house?"

Kagura nodded and I then lead her inside, as I walked up to the living room, I noticed my mate had stopped following me. As I turned around my wind witch answered my earlier question.

"Yeah, but seems like I'm not the only one. Other people seem really eager to see the new house!"

I looked at her in surprise as I just could not figure out what she meant, but before I could ask for explanations I noticed Kagura's face, my wind witch looked as if she was in pain.

"What is it?" I asked walking towards her. I then noticed a growing puddle of water on the carpet?!

"Go start the car because I think my water just broke!"

I bit back a curse and did as I was instructed. After all, other family members on the way, more to smile about right?...

**THE END**

A/N: There you have it, it's over. I loved writing with Sesshomarou's point of view, I mean who knows what goes on behind those cold amber eyes of his? The way I see it he must be thinking quite a lot even if he does not speak that much!

Hope you guys liked the story, go check out my other fics! I just posted a chapter of 'Jump' so go read it!

Thank you for all the love and support,

Saphira404


End file.
